43 - The Rules of Engagement
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Tensions rise as circumstances strain Mark and Cassie's relationship.


_**The Rules of Engagement**_

July had turned to August, bringing plenty of long days on the range with it. While he missed working with his son, Lucas enjoyed the dynamic between himself and the two young ranch hands; as well as watching a friendship between Isaac and Rees develop. Of course, the friendship between the two young men inevitably resulted in some mischief at Lucas's expense, but it was all in good fun. It brought life back to the ranch, and Lucas also knew it helped Isaac keep his mind off Elizabeth, who he still wasn't allowed to call on.

One evening as the men were riding back to the homestead, Isaac said he was going to head to town.

"You're not hungry?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I'll eat at the hotel... I want to catch Mr. Young before it gets too late."

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"

"Thank you, Mr. McCain, but this is my fight."

"You're not at war against Tim, Isaac. You both want what's best for Elizabeth."

"I know that. The problem is that Mr. Young doesn't see it that way. ...Thanks for offerin', but this is something that needs to be settled between the two of us... he needs to see that I'm a man who can deal with his own problems."

"I understand."

"...But if you have any advice, I'd gladly take it."

"...From what you've told me, I think you've said everything you need to... it's just a matter of Tim realizing that you're trustworthy. Ask him how you can prove that to him."

"...I'm not exactly sure what good it'll do, but I'll ask him." Isaac let out a heavy sigh before going on. "I'm gonna cut across to the main road. I'll see you two later."

"Have a good night."

"I'll leave a lantern lit for you this time," Rees teasingly hollered after him.

"A lantern?" Lucas asked as he and Rees continued towards the homestead.

"When he went to talk to Mr. Young last week he got back real late. It was dark, and I think he tripped over every piece of furniture on the way to his room."

Lucas chuckled, digging his heels into Razor's flanks to quicken his horse's pace. When the men got back to the house, they dismounted and led their horses into the barn. As Lucas started unsaddling Razor, his daughter ran into the barn.

"Papa!"

"Hello, sweetie-pie!" Lucas picked his daughter up and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was fun! We made cookies- lots and lots of cookies! And I got to lick the bowl!"

"Well, that does sound like fun! Do you know what your Mama has on the stove for supper?"

"No... but it smells funny."

"...Good funny or bad funny?" Rees asked.

"I'm not sure. ...But she put a lot of green stuff in."

"Maybe I should've gone to town with Isaac..."

"Maybe we both should have," Lucas jested before setting his daughter down. "Will you let your Ma know we'll be there in about ten minutes?"

"Uhuh!" Lydia gave her Pa a kiss before running back out of the barn and inside the house. She dashed inside the kitchen calling, "MAMA!"

"Lydia," Milly firmly began. "Please, use a quieter voice. We're inside, you don't have need to be yelling."

"...Sorry. Papa said they'll be ten minutes."

"Thank you. Can you please go help Rachael set the table in the dining room?"

"Yes, Mama!"

Milly chuckled as her daughter ran back out of the kitchen. Shaking her head, Milly turned back to stirring the vegetables.

A few minutes later, Rachael and Lydia returned to the kitchen after having completed their task.

"Table's ready," Rachael told her aunt.

"Thank you. ...Did you happen to set out a dish for the gravy?"

"I didn't think about it; I'll grab it."

"There's a saucière in the top cabinet."

Lydia grabbed a stool from the corner of the kitchen and pushed it to Rachael.

"Thank you. Aunt Milly, how long do you think until supper is ready?"

"Oh... I'd give it another fifteen minutes or so, I had trouble with the-"

Milly was suddenly interrupted by her niece's scream and a loud thud. She turned to see Rachael lying on the floor, face down.

"Rachael!" Milly rushed to her niece and knelt down beside her. As Milly tried to turn her over, Rachael let out a small cry of pain. "Lydia, go get your Pa!"

"No... no, I'm alright..." Rachael finished turning onto her back, wincing in pain.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"...It's just my side. I'll be fine in a few..." Rachael tried sitting up, but again cried out in pain as she held her hand to her stomach and collapsed back onto the floor.

"Lydia, get your Pa!"

Lydia ran out the kitchen door and to the barn.

"Papa! Papa!"

Lucas could hear the urgency in his daughter's voice and stepped out from the stall.

"Lydia, what's the matter?"

"Rachael fell! She's hurt!"

Rees and Lydia trailing behind him, Lucas ran to the kitchen to see his niece lying on the floor, pain written all over her face. Kneeling down beside Rachael opposite of Milly, Lucas asked what happened.

"First week off those silly crutches and I fall..." Rachael tried to light-heartedly reply, but her chuckle was short-lived as she let out another cry of pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

Rachael removed her hand from her side, indicating where the pain was. Lucas gently pressed on the injury, causing Rachael to scream as tears began falling down her face.

Micah suddenly hurried into the kitchen, having been roused from his nap.

"What's wrong?"

As Rees and Lydia answered the former marshal, Lucas asked his niece if she could sit up.

"No, no I can't..." Rachael gasped as the pain intensified. "It hurts too much!"

"It's going to be alright, lie still. Milly, stay with Rachael. Rees, help me hook up the team!"

As Rees and Lucas ran to the barn, Lucas asked Rees if he could watch Lydia.

"Of course." The men started hitching the horses to the buckboard as Rees went on. "...Uncle Lucas, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's serious... I've never seen her cry in pain before."

After the men finished hitching the team, they ran back to the house.

"Lydia, stay here with Rees and Papa Micah, do everything they say. Milly, grab a few pillows and meet us in the buckboard."

Milly nodded and quickly left the room. As her uncle lifted her off the ground, Rachael couldn't help but cry in pain. After seeing Rachael and Milly settled in the back of the buckboard, Lucas climbed up in the driver's seat and urged the team forward.

"Rachael, do you have any idea what happened?"

"I... I just feel..." Rachael cried out as the rig went over a large bump. "Like I'm being stabbed..."

"Do you have any old injuries there?"

"...It's... it's where I got- got shot..."

"Where you- Milly, pull open her blouse and see if it's bleeding!"

Milly quickly unbuttoned her niece's blouse and lifted the camisole.

"Lucas, I don't see any blood, there's only a scar. ...Could it be her appendix?"

Simultaneously, Lucas and Rachael replied, "Wrong side," before Rachael let out another cry.

"How did it happen, exactly?"

"I... I was reaching... for the... saucière... and all of a sudden..." Milly watched as her niece again winced in pain. "...I just lost my balance... as I reached out to steady myself..."

Milly saw her niece's mouth open to again cry out in pain, but no sound came out. After a few agonizing moments, Rachael went on.

"...I... I felt the pain in... in my side as I start... started to fall..."

"Did you tear something?" Lucas pressed.

"I don't... I don't know!"

Milly took Rachael's hand and felt her niece tightly squeeze it as she fought the pain, again screaming. Worried Rachael might not be conscious when they got to Doc's, Lucas continued to ask as many questions as he could, but there wasn't much more his niece could tell him. Fifteen minutes away from town, Rachael started breathing heavier and faster.

"Rachael, what's wrong?" Milly asked.

"Please," Rachael cried, closing her eyes. "It hurts! It-" Rachael again screamed in pain, gripping her aunt's hand and the side of the buck board.

"We're almost there, hold on," Lucas told his niece.

"I can't... I can't... it's all getting... getting dark!"

"Rachael, stay awake, we're almost there!" Lucas firmly ordered.

"I... I can't see!"

"Lucas!"

"It's the pain, fight it, Rachael! Stay awake!"

The minutes crawled by as Milly watched her niece struggle to stay conscious and fight against the pain. Finally, the buckboard came to a stop in front of the clinic. Lucas carried Rachael inside, Milly behind him.

"DOC?!"

In answer to Lucas's call, both Doc Burrages and Anna came running from the office.

"Back here," Andrew ordered, everyone following him to the examination room as Rachael continued to cry in pain. "What happened?"

Lucas explained as he carried his niece to the table and laid her down; Rachael hardly grasping what was going on around her.

"Rachael, can you hear me?!" Andrew asked. "Rachael?"

Rachael tried to nod as she again screamed, clutching her stomach and trying to turn onto her side.

"Lucas, Milly, please wait in the other room," the older Doc Burrage asked.

Lucas hesitantly nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife as Andrew attempted to get more answers from Rachael.

Again, the minutes crawled by as Lucas and Milly sat in the waiting room, listening to their niece scream.

"...Lucas..." Milly couldn't go on; a lump forming in her throat.

"They'll know what to do..."

Lucas pulled his wife close, trying not to think about what could happen.

Finally, Rachael's cries came to an end, leaving an eerie silence over the clinic. Ten minutes later, the older Doc Burrage came out and took a seat beside Lucas and Milly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucas asked.

"...Andrew and Anna are doing what they can; we don't know everything yet. We've sedated her for surgery."

"Surgery?" Milly worriedly asked.

"Because of her previous injury, our main concern is that there is internal bleeding. There's no way to find out what's wrong unless we put her under the knife. Andrew is a wonderful surgeon; she's in the best hands."

"How long will it take?" Lucas inquired.

"That depends on what the problem is. ...It could be fifteen minutes, or it could be hours. We just have to wait and see."

As Lucas and Milly continued to wait, Doc worked at the front desk, occasionally checking on Andrew and Anna in the other room.

An hour later, the door to the office opened and Isaac stepped inside.

"I recognized your buckboard on my way back to the ranch. What happened? Who is it?"

"...We're not exactly sure what happened," Lucas began. "But Rachael fell, triggering incredible pain in her side. ...She's in surgery now."

"Surgery? ...Is there anything I can do?"

"...Just let everyone back home know we'll be staying in town tonight."

"Of course... if there's anything the rest of us can do..."

"Thanks, Isaac."

The young hand nodded his head and quietly left the office.

Two more hours passed before Andrew and Anna finally made their way into the waiting room. Milly and Lucas stood, waiting for an explanation.

"Whoever saw Rachael after she was shot didn't have any idea what they were doing," Andrew said as everyone sat down again. "Rachael was bleeding internally, and we're lucky you brought her here so quickly. ...But we're also lucky she fell. If she hadn't torn her injury open again... there would have been some very severe... perhaps even fatal consequences down the road. I don't know how she hasn't been in to see us... she should have been in extreme pain."

"...Rachael has always had a high pain tolerance," Lucas slowly replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Milly asked.

"...I don't know yet. As I said, Rachael was bleeding internally... she did lose a lot of blood. The damage that the bullet did... as well as the damage that sorry excuse for a doctor did... it could mean further complications. We'll have to watch her carefully for infection, and she needs to take it easy. I want her here for a week at least, and then on bed rest for two weeks after that. And she definitely shouldn't be returning to work for another six to eight weeks, at least."

"...Lucas, we need to wire Charles."

"We'll deal with that later. Andrew, is she still unconscious?"

"I expect she will be for several more hours; she may even sleep through the night. The sooner she wakes, the sooner we'll be able to better assess her condition, but until then... I'm afraid I won't have any answers."

There was a long silence before Anna spoke up.

"Aunt Milly, Uncle Lucas... it's going to be quite a while before anything changes... why don't you get something down at the hotel? One of us will get you if anything happens."

Lucas slowly nodded and stood, offering his arm to his wife.

"Thank you... thank you all."

The doctors and Anna nodded before Lucas and Milly slowly took their leave. As they stepped out onto the boardwalk, Lucas started towards the hotel.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"...Anna's right; we should eat something."

"We need to wire Charles!"

"We don't have answers yet, we-"

"Lucas McCain, as much as you don't want to admit it, that man is in love with our niece and he deserves to know what is going on! Answers or no, we need to tell him what's happened."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Milly..."

"Lucas, just what is the matter with you?"

"I told you before; this man is just a stranger to us! He's not a member of the family and I..." Lucas stopped as he saw the look his wife gave him. "Well he's not!"

"No, but he's going to be just as soon as you finally learn to let go. He may be just a stranger to us, but he's Rachael's partner, her best friend; the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. And I think it's about time you start treating him that way. If that was Cassie and Mark was out of town, you wouldn't hesitate in wiring."

"That's different!"

"You know who you remind me of?" Milly questioned, eyebrows raised. "Tim Young."

"Tim You... Milly, that's a completely different situation!"

"I don't think it's as different as you want it to be. You're both doing everything you can to stunt the relationships. ...And I think you're jealous."

"Jealous," Lucas laughed. "Jealous of what? And I'm not trying to stunt the relationship! All I said is that we didn't have answers yet."

"And what you were going to say is that because he's not a member of the family he doesn't deserve to know every detail of our lives. But he's Rachael's partner and at least has the right to know every detail of her life. This affects their work together!"

Lucas stood there for a long moment, staring at his wife.

"...Fine! We'll send the wire! But when they're married and talking about a divorce in three years, you can't say I didn't warn you!"

As Lucas turned to head towards the telegraph office, Milly couldn't help but chuckle. Deep down, Lucas knew the truth... she just wondered how long he would continue to live in denial.

**1MC1**

Early the next morning, Lucas and Milly made their way to the clinic. As they entered the office, Anna was returning to her desk from the hall.

"Any change?" Lucas asked.

"She's been a little restless, but she still hasn't come around. Her pulse and breathing are better, though. She's in room three if you'd like to see her."

"Thank you."

"Just let me know if she wakes."

Lucas nodded and took his wife's hand before they headed back to Rachael's room. They were both surprised by how pale their niece was, in addition to the amount of tension and strain that showed on her face.

They silently waited, hoping and praying Rachael would be alright. Finally, an hour after they arrived, Lucas and Milly saw Rachael slowly rousing.

Struggling to open her eyes, Rachael started quietly calling for her partner.

"Charles... Charles...?"

Lucas stepped closer and assuringly put his hand on his niece's shoulder as Milly stepped to the hallway to call for Anna.

"It's alright... come on..."

Rachael finally turned and looked up, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"...Uncle Lucas? What... what are you..."

Rachael looked around before trying to sit up, but the pain in her side became too much. Lucas gently helped his niece lay back down.

"Take it easy... you're going to be sore for a while..."

"What... where... where am I?"

"You're at Doc's."

"But..." Rachael quieted before continuing. "...North Fork... I'm in North... North Fork..."

Entering the room, Anna made her way to Rachael's side.

"Rachael, how do you feel?"

"I... my head hurts... and my side... what... what happened?"

"You fell at that ranch and tore open your old injury. Had you been having trouble with your side before?"

"Trouble...?" Rachael thought for several moments. "...The pain from... from the first surgery... it never really... really went away... but the doctor... he said that was to... to be expected."

"Some pain, yes... but I don't think what you were experiencing was anywhere near normal. The pain in your side now; is it a stabbing pain or a dull pain?"

"...D... dull..."

"Good; that's an improvement from yesterday. Are you hungry at all?"

"...Hungry? ...I don't... I don't think I could keep anything down..."

"We'll give it a few hours, then."

"Charles... does Charles know?"

"We wired him last night," Milly assured.

Rachael let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we let Rachael get some rest," Anna suggested.

Lucas nodded before telling his niece, "We'll be back this afternoon or this evening to check on you. Is there anything from the ranch you need?"

Rachael shook her head; her brain too muddled to really think about the question.

"Rest easy."

Lucas gently patted her shoulder before he, Anna, and Milly made their way out to the waiting room.

"Anna, she seemed quite confused," Milly voiced in concern.

"That's just from the medication we used to sedate her... it'll wear off in a few hours."

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucas asked.

"...Andrew or Doc still need to look her over, but I think she'll be just fine, as long as there aren't any complications with an infection. ...I know the rest of the family will be concerned for her, but I think right now it would be best to keep visitors to a minimum."

Lucas and Milly nodded in understanding before thanking their niece and saying goodbye. After the couple stopped by the hotel to give Lou the news about Rachael, the couple headed home. As they drove into the yard, they both laughed as they saw Lydia chasing Rees in circles.

"Well, I see the house is still standing," Milly teased.

Rees picked up his cousin and walked towards Milly and Lucas before handing her off to his uncle.

"I tried to keep it all in one piece. ...How's Rachael?"

"It'll take some time for her to recover, but it looks like she's going to be alright," Lucas answered. "...Isaac around?"

"No, he headed to the range already. I would've gone with him, but Micah wasn't up yet and I didn't think you'd want us to bring Lydia along."

"Thank you for watching her," Milly replied. "Did she behave?"

"No trouble at all. Uncle Lucas, I can take care of the team for you before I head out."

"Thanks, Rees. I'll join you two in another hour or so."

"Alright."

Lucas, Milly, and Lydia all made their way inside. Milly started a late breakfast for her and Lucas as Lydia went on about the fun she had with Isaac and Rees.

When breakfast was ready, Lucas knocked on Micah's door to see if he wanted anything, but no reply came. Slightly concerned that he was still sleeping, Lucas opened the door to find the bedroom empty.

"Milly!"

Hearing the urgency in her husband's voice, Milly came running from the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Micah's not here."

"But Rees said he was sleeping... and his shoes are still by the door!"

"Well he's not here."

"Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go look for him."

Lucas put on his hat and grabbed his rifle before running out to the barn to saddle Razor.

After an hour of searching, Lucas finally saw Micah aimlessly walking in the distance. Lucas quickly rode up to Micah and dismounted.

"Micah, what are you doing out here?"

"...Lucas-Boy, how's Rachael?"

"She'll be alright. What are you doing this far out?"

"Just decided to go for a walk, that's all..."

But looking into the man's eyes, Lucas knew there was more.

"Micah, you're lost, aren't you?"

"No! I know perfectly well where I am!"

"Do you even remember leaving the house?"

"Of course I do! I'm not an old kook!"

"...I'm not saying that, Micah. But you... since your accident..."

"Since my accident, nothing!"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. Micah knew the truth, but he wasn't ready to come to terms with it.

"I'm sorry, Micah. ...We just get worried about you."

"Well you don't need to be!"

"...I'll see you back at the house."

Lucas mounted Razor and rode away, realizing it was going to take a long time for Micah to admit what was happening. Every five minutes Lucas would stop to make sure Micah was still able to follow his tracks before continuing a little further.

As Lucas entered the kitchen, Milly and Lydia both asked about Micah.

"...He's just a few minutes behind me."

"...What do you mean?" Milly asked. "Where was he?"

"He had wandered about a mile west... though he wouldn't admit that he was wandering. He's following my trail back here."

"And you're letting him?!"

"Milly... I don't know what to do. You know how defensive he's getting... and I don't want to make him so upset that he moves back to town... that's the last thing he needs. Here he at least has people to watch over him... people that will notice when he's gone."

"Shouldn't he at least see Doc again? This is his fourth time since-"

"I know, but we can't make him do anything. ...We're just going to have to wait for him to come around on his own."

**2MC2**

That afternoon at the clinic, Anna had just finished checking on Rachael when Doc came from his office with a stack of files.

"Anna, my eyes are giving me trouble; would you mind going through the rest of these and making sure they're up-to-date?"

"I'd be happy to."

"How's Rachael?"

"Still tired and sore, but most of the color is back in her face."

"Good."

Anna took the files from Doc and went to her desk as she asked, "How long do you think until Andrew is done with his rounds?"

"Probably another hour. He was going to drop by the Vances' place on his way back. If you need to leave early..."

"No, that's alright. Thank you, though."

"I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Anna turned and started on her task, going through dozens of patient files; making notes where necessary and burning the papers that were no longer needed. But as she got to the bottom of the stack, there was one file that brought tears to her eyes.

Anna opened her late mother's file and slowly read through it; memories flooding her mind. As the young woman came to the end of the page, however, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Brain... brain tumor...?" Confusion shadowed her face as she continued to read. Finally, Anna got up from her desk and ran to Doc's office, tears streaming down her face. "How could you?!"

"Anna, what's the matter?"

The doctor stood from his desk and crossed the room, putting his hands on her shoulders. But Anna stepped back and handed him the file.

"How could you keep this from me?! How could you not tell us?! You had no right!"

Doc looked down at the file he was holding and let out a heavy sigh before placing it on the desk and again putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your mother didn't want you and your siblings to worry. ...She made me promise I wouldn't tell you."

"We could have taken her to a hospital! They could have treated her! She could still be alive!"

"Anna, listen to me..."

"No! Just stay away from me," Anna cried, turning to leave the office.

"Anna-"

"Leave me alone!"

Anna ran out of the clinic and down to the marshal's office. As she entered the building, Ned and Johnny both looked up from their desks. Seeing the tears on his sister's face, Ned stood and strode towards her.

"Anna, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ned... he knew..."

Ned put his arms on her shoulders, trying to understand.

"He? He who? Who knew what?"

"Doc," Anna cried. "He knew Ma was dying!"

In a state of unbelief, Ned pulled his sister into his arms.

"...What are you talking about? He couldn't have known; none of us could have known."

"She had a tumor, in her brain... he had known about it for years... he knew it was getting worse... she went to see him not long before... before she had the stroke," she explained, choking on her tears.

"...How do you know this?"

"He asked me to go through a stack of files today... it was in her file. How... how could he do this to us?!"

As Anna began crying harder, Ned tightened his grip around her for a few moments before letting go and gently helping her sit down.

"...Did you ask him about it?"

"Of course I did; he said she didn't want us to know. But he should have known better! If she had a tumor, there would be no telling what it could have done to her judgement. If we had known, we might have been able to get her to a doctor that could have done something for her!"

"...Anna... Doc... Doc had an obligation to keep Ma's condition between the two of them. You know that..."

"Ned, she could still be alive if-"

"Listen to me. Ma's death isn't anyone's fault. You can't blame Doc."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true." Ned thought for a brief moment before going on, "Anna, how long did she have the tumor?"

"What does it matter?!"

"How long?"

"...Fifteen years."

"Anna, calm down and think rationally. ...We all miss Ma. We all wish she was here. But she isn't. And you can't blame Doc for that. We've lived close to some of the best doctors in the country... and I have a feeling some of those 'trips' Ma and Pa went on were probably so Ma could go see them. If Ma didn't want us to know... it's probably because there wasn't anything that could be done."

As more tears fell from her eyes, Anna looked up at her brother.

"Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she prepare us?"

"...Anna... I don't think there would have been any way to prepare us. ...We may not ever understand her reasons... but that was what she wanted. Doc only respected that."

Anna slowly nodded, knowing her brother was right. Brother and sister spent a while longer talking before Anna slowly made her way back to the clinic. She then quietly approached Doc's office, softly knocking on the open door.

Doc looked up from his desk before standing and walking to her.

"Anna..."

"Doc I'm sorry," she whispered.

The elderly man gave her a hug, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way..."

"...You couldn't tell me... I understand. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I..."

"It's alright, Anna. To find out something like that... it is difficult."

"That's still no excuse; I had no right to speak to you in that manner."

"You're alright... anyone would have reacted the same way. ...Why don't you go ahead and head home for a few hours? I can handle things until Andrew gets back."

"That's alright... I need something to keep me busy. But thank you... and thank you for always being there."

"You're like a granddaughter to me, Anna. If you ever need anything, I'll be here."

Anna returned to her desk and continued working until Andrew arrived. She then went home and slept for a few hours before helping Helen with supper and then making her way back to the clinic.

"Any change in Rachael?"

"She's been a little more lethargic than I would like her to be," Andrew replied. "If anything happens tonight, don't hesitate to send someone for me."

"Alright. Have a good night."

After both Doc Burrages left, Anna set to cleaning the office. She checked on Rachael every hour, growing concerned as her patient again started to lose color in her face. Lucas and Milly stopped by that evening and visited with Rachael for a short while before heading back to the ranch.

A little after three in the morning, Anna went in to check on Rachael and was alarmed to find that she was running a high fever. After wetting several cold compresses and placing them over Rachael's face and neck, Anna ran to the marshal's office.

"Curt!"

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"I need you to run for Andrew; I think Rachael has an infection setting in…"

**3MC3**

"Johnny, what brings you out this way so early?" Lucas asked, stepping onto his porch.

"Andrew asked me to ride out here and let you and Milly know that Rachael's taken a turn for the worse. ...He said an infection has set in and... he's not really sure which way it'll go."

"...Thanks for letting us know... Milly and I will be in town soon."

As Johnny mounted back up, Lucas returned to the kitchen.

"Lucas, who was it?" Milly asked.

"Johnny... Milly, we need to head to town... Rachael's not doing well. ...You might want to pack a bag incase we stay overnight."

Milly nodded before making her way out of the kitchen. As she did, Lydia turned to Lucas.

"Papa, can I go?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Lydia," Rees began, "Your Ma and Pa will be back in no time and we'll have lots of fun while they're gone."

"Do I get to help with the horses again?"

"Sure you do," Isaac answered. "After all, someone has to make sure Rees does it right!"

Ten minutes later, Lucas and Milly were on their way to town. It was a quiet ride as they both worried about what could happen.

When they arrived at the clinic, the couple was greeted by Andrew. After the doctor explained what had happened earlier that morning, he took them back to Rachael's room. She was awake, but very pale and clearly dehydrated.

"What... what are you doing here?" Rachael asked as Lucas and Milly sat down beside her. "You... shouldn't have driven all this way..."

"Well we certainly weren't going to leave you to sit alone in this room all day," Milly answered with a faint smile. "...Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you..." Rachael tried to force a small grin onto her face. "Anna and Andrew have practically been waiting on me hand and foot..."

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"...About as well as can be expected... my side hurts like the dickens, but Anna's given me all the laudanum I can have. ...Guess I should've been more careful about not being on those crutches..."

"According to what Andrew said, we're lucky you did fall... things weren't patched up properly after you were shot."

"Surprise, surprise..." Rachael mumbled before wincing in pain. "Aunt Milly... the bowl..."

Milly retrieved the bowl Rachael had gestured to and handed it to her niece. As Rachael began retching, Milly helped support her while Lucas ran out to the hall to call for Andrew. As the doctor entered the room and saw Rachael starting to throw up, he took Milly's position and asked her to get the pitcher of water. When Rachael was done, Andrew had her rinse her mouth out before drinking several glasses of water.

"Andrew, if she can't keep it down..." Lucas began.

"She'll retain some. It won't do much, but it's all we can do until the train gets in with supplies from Vendix so we can hydrate her intravenously. Rachael, are you alright?"

Rachael weekly nodded as she handed the glass back to her aunt and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"I have another patient down the hall I have to finish with... if you need anything, call."

The next few days were difficult as Rachael didn't improve, even after the supplies from Vendix arrived. Milly stayed in town with Rachael as Lucas went back and forth between the ranch and the clinic, trying to prepare the cattle for market. The fifth day Rachael was at the clinic, Lucas returned to the doctor's office after working at the ranch all morning. He walked down the hall, but stopped outside of his niece's room; the door only being partially open. He could see that Rachael's eyes were closed, but tears escaped from underneath her eyelids.

"Aunt Milly, it hurts," she cried in a whisper.

"I know," Milly answered, gently taking her niece's hand. "They're doing everything they can..."

"I wish Charles was here..."

Without waiting to hear his wife's reply, Lucas turned around and walked back to the waiting room. He was just getting ready to walk out the door when he heard his wife's voice behind him.

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"To wire Charles."

"...What?"

"You were right. I was jealous. Jealous that she needed him more than she needed us or me. I still don't want to let her go. But right now she needs Charles more than she needs anyone else here. The least the man could've done is respond to our first telegram! I'm wiring him and if he isn't here in two days, so help me, I'll..."

Lucas was interrupted as the door to the clinic suddenly opened, hitting him in the back. He turned around and stepped back to see Charles entering the office; a wide smile crossing Milly's face.

"Sorry, Mr. McCain," the man apologized, removing his hat. "Where's Rachael? Is she alright?"

"An infection set in after her surgery a few days ago," Milly replied. "She's been fighting... but she's in a lot of pain and hasn't been able to keep anything down."

"Can I see her, please?"

"This way."

Lucas followed as Milly showed Charles to Rachael's room. He watched as Charles sat down beside her, gently taking her hand.

"...Rachael?"

Rachael slowly opened her eyes, shock and confusion shadowing her face.

"Ch... Charles? What are you... how...?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I was out trailing somebody and didn't get the wire until three days ago. Then I had to make arrangements for someone to watch the office and wait for the next train here. I came as quickly as I could..."

Lucas watched from the back of the room as Rachael reached up and put a hand to Charles's cheek, a small amount of life returning to her eyes. Leaving the door cracked open behind them, Lucas and Milly stepped into the hall.

"Now was that really all that painful?" Milly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Milly, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted that way the other night..."

"You're only trying to look out for her."

"I love you... thank you for putting up with me."

Milly reached up and gave her husband a kiss.

"...Did you see the way her eyes lit up when..."

"Yes," Lucas sighed. "I saw..."

"So when are you going to tell Charles?"

"I don't know yet... sometime before he leaves again... after Rachael is on the mend."

Two days later, Rachael's fever finally broke. She would continue to slowly regain her strength over the next several days, making Lucas more comfortable about leaving on the cattle drive.

The night before the drive, Lucas had again stopped by the clinic to visit Rachael. He stayed well into the evening, waiting for Charles to take his leave. When the detective said he needed to get back to the hotel, Lucas offered to go with him. The men said goodnight to Rachael before heading out of the office.

"Charles, do you have a few minutes?" Lucas asked as they crossed the street.

"...Sure?"

The men entered the hotel and walked to the nearly deserted restaurant before taking a seat at a corner table.

"...I have to admit, this isn't exactly easy for me. There aren't many times a man wants to admit that he was wrong... but I wasn't fair to you, and for that, I apologize."

"Sir?"

"I could tell right away how much you and Rachael meant to each other. I just didn't want to admit it. I... I wasn't able to protect my little sister from a lot of things... so that's made me extra protective of Rachael... maybe a little too protective."

"You were right, I was just a stranger to you. I suppose I was a little presumptuous in assuming that you would give me an answer right away... especially considering Rachael's past. But I do want you to know, Mr. McCain, that I do love your niece and only want what's best for her."

"That I can clearly see. Charles, I would like for you to wait until Rachael is well recovered, but after Rachael is well enough to return to work, I give you my full blessing to propose."

"Th... thank you, Mr. McCain... you have no idea what this means to me... to both of us."

"Oh... I think I can imagine," Lucas replied, recalling getting permission to marry Margaret and Milly. "...Do you have any idea how or when you are going to ask her?"

"Rachael and I have plans with my family for Thanksgiving. I know Rachael would want to get married here, so I'd like to ask her on Thanksgiving when the rest of our family and friends will be present. I'm sure my parents would travel for the wedding, but I don't know how many of my other relatives or our friends from Chicago would be able to come."

"Sounds like a good idea. ...You sure you can wait that long?" Lucas teased.

"I'll have to... my mother would tan my hide if I didn't."

**4MC4**

"This is a good a spot as any," Lucas called. "Bring 'em to a stop."

Lucas and the hands work to calm the cattle and bring them to a stop for the evening. Camp was set up within fifteen minutes, Lucas seeing to heating supper.

"Mr. McCain, how much longer do you figure we gotta go?" Isaac asked, rubbing his back.

"We'll be at market by noon tomorrow. You're not sore or anything, are you?"

"Sore..." Isaac mused. "I feel like I got trampled in a stampede..."

"Don't worry, you'll be back to your old self in about three weeks," Lucas teasingly chuckled.

"I'll say, I was never one who liked baths," Rees began, walking up to the fire. "...But I sure can't wait to get to the hotel tomorrow and soak in a tub full of hot water for a few hours..."

"Y'all a bunch of green bellied city boys," Thomas called. "Back in my day, a man could survive months in the saddle and not think a thing of it. They sure don't make 'em like they used to..."

As Thomas sat down by the fire, Isaac asked, "What'd you do before you worked for Mr. McCain?"

"Back in the day, 'fore I busted my hand, I was a miner just like my Pa. Didn't ever see much reward, though, so's I did a little bit of anythin' and everythin'. Odd jobs, travelled with the rodeo for a while... finally got hired on as a hand, but then my accident happened and it took me a while to find work again, though it was really just odd jobs again. Didn't really know how I was gonna make it, but then I wandered into North Fork. Between the people around town giving me odd jobs and Lucas hiring me on when he needs extra help... I make do."

"Mr. McCain, have you always been a rancher?"

"Since I got out of the army. Bought my first ranch shortly before I married my first wife. After she died, Mark and I packed up, looking for a place to start over. We've had our struggles, but we've always made it."

"Mark ever want to do anything besides ranch? I mean... I know if the current situation was different, he'd still be here."

"Growing up, sometimes I think he wanted to be everything but a rancher," Lucas chuckled. "Artist, writer, doctor... you name it, he thought about it."

"How'd he even get a job with the Pinkertons?" Rees asked. "I hear it's difficult to get hired."

"William Pinkerton approached him, actually. He had read some things in the paper and invited Mark to go through their two-month training. It was a good experience for him, but by the end, he knew he didn't want to do it long-term. He helped them out with a few cases and called in a favor when everything happened."

"...Any news about the man they're looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm sure Mark would wire as soon as he heard anything."

"What did that man have against Mark, anyway?" Rees inquired.

"...I guess that was long before your time..."

Lucas went on to explain the history between Mark and Reaper, changing the subject shortly after.

Long after the men had settled into their bedrolls that night, Lucas saw his nephew getting up and leaving camp. After fifteen minutes, Lucas started to get concerned and followed after him.

"...Rees, everything alright?"

The young man turned around as his uncle walked up beside him.

"Just a lot going through my mind."

"Nervous about going back home?"

"...Yeah."

Lucas gestured for Rees to sit down on a log before doing the same.

"Whatever happens, Rees, I want you to remember that what other people say or think can't change what happened to you this summer. I've watched you mature into a hard-working, respectable man over the last three months. It may take others a while to see that, but they don't get to change who you are. Only you decide that."

"I know. But... before I left... the look my Pa gave me... behind the anger, behind the frustration... it was pure disappointment. I can live with whatever the rest of the world sees me as... but when it comes to my Pa... I just wanted to make him proud. But I felt like I never could... so I guess I gave up. And I know I did a lot of things that should have disappointed him... but I don't want to go back and face the same thing. You probably wouldn't understand, but..."

"I wouldn't understand?" Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "I'm surprised your Pa didn't tell you about all the trouble Johnny and I got ourselves into. They used to call me Wild, Wild Lucas."

"You and Uncle Johnny was always just funnin' though... me vandalizing that shop..."

"It was a mistake, Rees. One you're living up to and a mistake you're making up for. If your Pa can't see that, or the change in you... that's his problem."

"It means more than that, though. I need... I want his approval."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, understanding what his nephew was struggling with. In a much more serious tone, the rancher went on.

"...Rees... there was something that happened when I was about your age... something that changed my life, my family's lives forever. ...My father never forgave me and that's something I've always struggled with... and probably always will. I wish I could go back and change what happened that day... but I can't. I wish I could say, 'I'm sorry' one last time. But the fact of the matter is, he's dead and 'I'm sorry' wouldn't fix what happened. For a long time, I was restless, trying to prove myself to him... even after he died. But I have to remind myself that the measure of a man isn't what his father thinks of him. It's what kind of father, what kind of husband, what kind of person that man is. Now, I think your father isn't going to have any problems forgiving you. I think he's going to be proud of the man you've become. But if he doesn't, that's a reflection on his character, not yours. Whatever happens, don't give up like before. Keep doing right; keep showing him that you are a man to be proud of. ...There's nothing that can replace a father's approval... but as much as we want their approval, it's not the end of the world if we never get it. You can still be a man of character with or without it."

"...Thanks, Uncle Lucas."

"We better turn back in; morning will be here soon enough."

After several hours of riding the next morning, the men finally arrived at market. Over the next day and a half, the cattlemen all enjoyed relaxing in the city and sleeping on a soft mattress.

Monday morning, as Lucas, Isaac, and Thomas all headed back home, Rees boarded a train headed for Nebraska.

Left to his thoughts, it was a long day and a half for Rees as the train rushed through the countryside. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to his parents, but he knew he needed to make things right.

It was late afternoon when the train finally pulled into Rees's hometown. The young man stepped onto the platform and let out a deep breath, knowing where his first stop needed to be. He walked down the street, not noticing the many strange glances he received. Stopping outside a building, Rees deeply inhaled before stepping inside.

"How can I-" The man behind the counter stopped short, recognizing Rees. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Look, this ain't easy for me. I know what I saw and you and I both know what happened was disgusting. I want nothing more than to stand here and give you a piece of my mind, but we all know there ain't no cure for a coward's heart, so I ain't gonna waste my breath on someone like you. I came here to apologize. I ain't sorry your shop got busted up, but I'm apologizin' for bein' the one to do it. Ya want more than that, you'll be waitin' a long time."

Without giving the man a chance to reply, Rees turned around and left the butcher shop. Using the back alleyways to get out of town, Rees walked to his parents' farm. Not in a rush to see his parents, the young man kept his pace slow and steady as he made his way down the familiar path. Once he arrived at the homestead, Rees made his way inside the house.

"Noah, is that..." Miriam stopped as she entered the front room; shocked to see her youngest son standing in front of her. "Rees... what... what are you doing here? We... we didn't know you were coming home...?"

"...I came to finish paying Pa back... and... and apologize."

"A... apologize?"

"...What happened... well I made plenty of mistakes before it happened. I was disrespectful and getting lazy. And I'm sorry for that... it wasn't very mature. I should've honored you and Pa regardless of how much our opinions about what I wanted to do with my life differed. I..." Rees struggled to go on, trying to swallow his pride. "I'm asking you to forgive me."

Miriam stood there for a long moment. Despite her son's hesitancy, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"...Of course, Rees. But we do need to talk about what happened... and about your father finding out."

"...I'm assuming you've told Pa the truth by now, then?"

"What? Of course not!"

Rees looked at his mother in shock and confusion.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to destroying our marriage? It was bad enough; then you decide to tell your father that I was having an affair! I told you to never bring up what you had seen!"

"Ma! You had no business being alone with that man! Pa deserved to know the truth! You can't blame me for your own mistakes!"

"Don't you dare try to tell me my business! I am your mother! And if you would have been working in the fields like you were supposed to be-"

"I ran out of seed! I was coming home to tell you that I was going to town to buy more!"

"Making excuses, as always!"

Rees opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself. He waited a few moments before quietly going on.

"...You really think this is my fault? Or are you just avoiding taking the blame because you know it's yours?"

Miriam stood there, staring at her son, refusing to answer. Rees shook his head and put his hat back on his head.

"Bye, Ma."

Rees turned around and left the house, letting the door close behind him. He didn't want to face his Pa. He couldn't. After the way his Ma had reacted... he didn't want to know what his father thought.

After getting something to eat at the café and briefly visiting with a few of the townsfolk, Rees registered at the hotel and turned in quite early. He lay in bed for a long while, the conversation he had with his Ma playing over and over again in his mind.

Several hours later, Rees heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, surprised to see who was on the other side.

"...Pa?"

"Rees... it's good to see you. ...Mind if I come in?"

Rees stepped aside and allowed his father into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"...How did you know I was in town?"

"Your mother told me about your... discussion, this afternoon."

"...So I assume you're here to finish yelling at me?"

Noah looked up into his son's eyes. They were different than they had been three months ago, but the hurt was still there.

"No, Rees. I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize? You?"

"You were right. I was wrong. I wrote you off as rebellious and a lot of other things a long time ago. I never took the time to listen. When you said what you did about your mother... I didn't want to listen."

"Pa... I was wrong in the way I acted before and after that whole incident. If I had been trustworthy, maybe you would have listened more. I hope you can forgive me. For my attitude and a lot of other things, I am sorry."

"...I'm glad. Not because it makes me feel better to hear you say it... but because I know it's a sign of maturity... of manhood." Noah hesitated before continuing. "...But I failed you, Rees, and I need to also ask for your forgiveness. Running you off the farm... sending you away... ignoring the problem... those were all failures on my part."

"...It hurt... but it was also what I needed. If you hadn't sent me to stay with Uncle Lucas... I don't know what trouble I'd be in now. Being there... it helped me see things differently."

"I was hoping it would... but that still doesn't excuse me being lazy in my parenting."

"What Ma did doesn't excuse my behavior, either."

There was a long silence before both men nodded in understanding. Finally, Rees spoke up again.

"...So then you do know the truth... about Ma?"

"I think I always knew you were telling the truth. I just didn't want to believe it. I've made so many mistakes in my marriage with your mother... I just didn't want to admit that they had led to… to adultery. Besides what you had said... there were just signs in the way your Ma was acting. ...And I had wondered for a few weeks."

"Why don't you tell her you know?"

"Rees... I'm furious with your mother. I've thought about confronting her over and over again. But there's still a part of me that still wants to save our marriage. I know Winkler and your Ma haven't been together since you found them... and because of that, I want your mother to be the one to come to me. When she does finally decide to admit it, I think the possibility of fixing our relationship will be much better."

"...I don't understand how you can put up with her doing that... and then keeping it a secret."

"Like I've said, I have made a lot of mistakes in our marriage... I don't want this to be one of them."

Rees nodded, not completely understanding his father's position, but accepting it. He then pulled out an envelope from the saddlebags on the dresser.

"This is the last bit of money I owe you for breaking into the Winkler's shop, and for the train fare to New Mexico."

"Rees, the train fare-"

"Please, Pa. I need to pay for it."

Noah nodded in understanding.

"...Is it off to California now?"

"No... I'm going back to the ranch. Uncle Lucas needs help and... and I like it out there."

"You planning on seeing any of your siblings before you head back west?"

"...I really hadn't thought much about it. I guess I could wire Uncle Lucas and see if I could take a few more days off."

"I'm sure he would let you."

"Yeah. ...You have anywhere to be tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna head downstairs and lose to billiards?"

"Sounds good, son."

**5MC5**

A well-dressed man stepped off the train, taking in the scene before him. He smiled as he saw the children running up and down the dirt road, enjoying their last few days of summer break. He again picked up his trunk and walked to the edge of the platform, reading the various signs that hung above the buildings which lined the street. After wandering through the town, the man made his way to the Mallory House. Approaching the desk and removing his hat, he set his trunk down and rang the bell that sat on the counter.

A red-haired woman came from a back room; a little boy in her arms and two girls peeking out of the office.

"Good afternoon," she greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Afternoon... Mrs. Gibbs, I presume?"

"...Yes. How can I help ya?"

"I need a room for the evening, possibly two, if you can accommodate."

"Of course, just go ahead an' sign the register. Ya here on business?"

"Oh no, ma'am. I have much more important matters to attend to than that. What time do you begin serving your evening meal?"

"Supper's from four to eight. We'll serve ya dessert and coffee anytime before the kitchen closes at ten."

"Much obliged."

"You're in room number seven... Mr. Campbell."

The man took the key Lou offered and thanked her before ascending the stairs and settling into his room. Half an hour later, the man left the hotel and made his way to the clinic.

Hearing the front door open, Doc Burrage left his office and made his way to the waiting room.

"Can I help you?"

"Doctor Burrage, Senior?"

"Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eric Campbell; I'm a student at John Hopkins University."

Doc Burrage shook the man's hand as he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Campbell. What brings you all the way out here?"

"I am making my way back east after spending the summer at home in Arizona. I was wondering if you would be able to join me for dinner at the hotel this evening? I have a matter I would like to discuss with you and Deputy Osborne."

"Me and Ned?"

"The matter I would like to discuss with you requires a bit of explanation, and I wouldn't want to intrude on your working hours. I understand if you have a prior engagement, but if you are available this evening, I would very much appreciate your company."

"...What time should I be at the hotel?"

"Is seven o'clock alright?"

"That will be fine."

"Thank you, sir. And it was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"...Have a good rest of your afternoon."

Doc Burrage stared after the man as he turned and left the office.

"...Who in the world was that?"

Shaking his head, Doc returned to his office and continued working. A few minutes before seven, the elderly man collected his things and was just getting ready to leave when Ned entered the office.

"Doc, you have any idea who this man is we're supposed to be having dinner with?"

"I'm afraid I probably don't know any more about him than you. Never met him before this afternoon. Came in here, introduced himself, and asked me to join the two of you for supper. He tell you anything else?"

"No... except that he's a student at John Hopkins."

"I don't understand why he would need to speak to the two of us, together."

"...Maybe he's in some sort of legal trouble with his medical work?"

"But we don't know who he is; how would he..." Doc suddenly stopped as a grin crossed his face.

"What is it?"

"Not what, who. Anna."

"Anna..." Ned shook his head. "No, no... that can't be right. That man... he has to be at least eight years older than her!"

"Oh, come now... six at the most. And there was a decent age difference between her and Jason. It never hurt anyone to marry someone a little older than them."

"Who said anything about marriage? We don't even know why that man is here! And if he did know Anna, why arrive over a week after she leaves to head back east?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The two men made their way to the hotel restaurant where Mr. Campbell was waiting for them.

"Thank you both for meeting me on such short notice."

The men shook hands and took their seats before the university student went on.

"I understand that you both might be at a loss as to why I've asked you here together, but I didn't feel it was appropriate to go into the nature of my visit while you were working this afternoon. I've rehearsed this conversation over and over again, but I still don't know exactly what to say or where to begin..."

"Might we assume this has something to do with the deputy's sister?"

"Yes sir," the man replied; a smile crossing his face. "Doctor Burrage, Deputy Osborne, Anna and I met nearly three years ago as we both began studying at John Hopkins. Considering the fact that a woman doctor is nearly unheard of... Anna, of course, caught everyone's attention. ...But she caught mine in a very different way. I hold great respect and admiration for her; pursuing a career such as this has not been easy for her and she has had to face many bias and prejudice professors, attacks from her peers, and many more obstacles. Yet she has continued to persevere and refuses to give up. She works just as hard as anyone else in our class, and in some cases, even harder. But as I've been able to get to know Anna over these past three years, I've come to respect and admire her for more than her diligence and work ethic. Her sweet spirit, her compassion... her genuine concern for the well being of others. The sacrifices I've watched her make for others during our time together quite honestly has put me to shame at times. She challenges me to be a better person. She encourages me to continue when I am at my wits end; she has taught me what it means to care about someone besides myself. She has opened my eyes to the good of the world; helped me in discovering a side of humanity I never dreamed I might know. And I have fallen in love with this wonderful woman. ...Given the situation with her father having passed, I must admit that it was tempting for me to forgo the formality of obtaining a permission and blessing to marry Anna. But out of respect for Anna, for her family, and for her relationship with you, Doctor Burrage, I realized that this was a step I needed to take. ...I hope I can explain myself well enough so that the two of you will be able to see that it's not that I simply want to live the rest of my life with her. It's that I can't live the rest of my life without her. So, Deputy Osborne, as Anna's only brother and closest living male relation, I would like to ask for your permission to marry Anna. Doctor Burrage, as a man who has meant so much to Anna and given her the father-figure she needed and deserved, I would like to ask for your blessing on our marriage. ...Of course, I understand that you will most likely have quite a few questions for me and am prepared to answer anything you wish to know."

Ned and Doc both sat there for a long moment, trying to digest everything the man had just said. Finally, Ned began asking the man about his background, his family, and why he chose the field of medicine. Hours passed as the men discussed Eric's life and his relationship with Anna. Ned and Doc could both quickly see why Anna and Eric had fallen in love with the other; and soon recognized that their personalities, ideals, morals, and passions complimented each other well. Contrary to what he had felt when Doc had first suggested that Eric was there to talk about Anna, Ned became more and more pleased as he got to know the man. It was nearing eleven-thirty when Ned finally realized how late it had gotten. He let out a deep breath before turning to Eric again.

"I do have one last question," Ned stated. "Just what took you so long to ask us? Anna's been bursting at the seams about 'some man' she met at school."

"Believe me, I've wanted to make the trip to speak to you since we finished our first year at the university. However, I also realized that we both needed to be able to focus on our studies. I also knew that it would do our relationship good to take things slowly... especially considering her last relationship. But this is going to be our final semester together. I will be completing my final semester in the District of Colombia, and I would like to propose to her over Christmas. As I said before, I realized it would only be proper to speak to the both of you, first... but I also didn't feel it would be appropriate to ask while Anna was still home. ...I also realize that it may seem a bit odd not officially courting, but..."

Ned interrupted the man with a laugh.

"My wife broke off an engagement with someone else four days before I proposed. You won't be the first couple to marry without courting and you certainly won't be the last. Eric, we'd be happy to have you join the family."

"And you most certainly have my blessing," Doc added.

"Thank you both. ...I do want the proposal to be a surprise to Anna, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind not saying anything about my coming here to anyone."

"Of course," Ned answered as Doc nodded. "And that goes for you, too, Lou!"

"Mum's the word," she called from behind the desk, smiling.

**6MC6 **

"Thank you so much for helping me can today," Rose said, taking two more jars from Cassie and placing them by the window.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. With no garden of my own to tend to and barely any livestock to look after, I've had a difficult time keeping myself busy. It's probably a good thing we've had to watch our finances... I probably would've bought enough fabric to make five new dresses by now, otherwise..."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a seamstress!"

"I think I'm a long cry from a seamstress," Cassie chuckled. "But my mother taught me to sew and I worked in the dress shop back home for a while."

"That's perfect!"

"...Perfect?"

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, you should go see Ann! She owns the dress shop a few streets over and is completely in over her head. We were just talking the other day, and she was saying she was just about ready to put an advertisement in the paper for help. The poor dear is drowning in orders!"

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"You said you didn't know what to do with yourself; it would be perfect!"

"But I have the boys... I couldn't bring them with me..."

"Oh, I'd be happy to watch them for you!"

"Thank you, but... I don't think Mark would be very fond of me spending so much time away from them... I don't think I would be very fond of it."

"Well you could always take the orders home! Then you can keep an eye on the boys and work on the dresses."

Cassie thought about it for a moment before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know... I'll think about it. ...I best be getting home, supper is going to take a while tonight."

"Making something special?"

"It's our anniversary; Mark and I both love my aunt's fried chicken recipe. ...Not very romantic, but we haven't had it since we told his parents we were moving and I think it's about high time we have it again... provided I don't burn the house down..."

"I didn't know it was your anniversary! How long have you and Mark been married?"

"Six years."

"Well, congratulations! Why don't you let Martin and I keep the boys tonight?"

"Oh, that would be too much to-"

"Oh, posh! Martin and I love watching the boys! We rarely get to see our own grandchildren and watching your boys helps fill that void. It's your anniversary! You and Mark could use some alone time!"

"...What about Martin? I'm sure having two little boys around might not be..."

"Martin loves having the boys over; he'll enjoy it!"

Cassie hesitantly turned to Daniel and Matthew, who were playing with their blocks across the room.

"...Boys, would you like to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Donavan tonight?"

"You mean we not sleep at home?" Daniel excitedly asked, standing.

"...Rose, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Let me help you get the boys' things and then you and Mark enjoy a night to yourselves!"

After the boys were settled at the Donavans', Cassie set to making dinner for her and Mark. The chicken was almost done frying when Cassie heard her husband arrive home.

"Cass, I'm ho..." Mark stopped short and walked through the kitchen door. "I don't think I've smelled anything that good since we moved!"

"I thought it might be a good day to have something a little special."

Cassie turned and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck as he hugged her around the waist.

"Something special about today?" Mark teasingly asked.

Cassie reached up and gave Mark a kiss before turning back to the stove and gesturing to the window.

"Just save enough room for the apple pie."

As Cassie starting moving the chicken to the platter, Mark again wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"...Where are the boys? They can't still be napping?"

"Oh no," Cassie chuckled. "They hardly slept at all today. Rose insisted on keeping them for the night."

"...You know, part of me thinks she really just might be an angel sent from God."

"Or a grandmother who misses spoiling her grandchildren," Cassie chuckled.

Mark helped his wife carry the food to the table before serving their plates up and saying grace.

"How did your shift last night go? Get much sleep?"

"I'm still adjusting, but it was better than the last one. Still woke at every little noise."

"Any trouble down at the saloon?"

"Thankfully not, though they made quite a ruckus."

"I know; I could hear it all the way over here. ...Speaking of which, Mark... I think you need to talk to Daniel."

"He acting out while I'm gone?"

"No... he came knocking on our door last night, wanting to sleep in our room. As we were settling into bed, I asked him if the noise was scaring him. He said it wasn't..."

"And...?"

"...Mark, he said he wanted to be there to protect me from the 'bad men.' I think he's scared that something is going to happen. He's so sensitive... and already taking after you in so many ways... but he's not even four yet. That shouldn't be something he has to carry."

Mark let out a heavy sigh, wishing things were different.

"I'll talk to him before I go to work tomorrow."

"...Speaking of work... how would you feel about me getting a job?"

Mark nearly choked on his chicken, coughing several times and swallowing before answering his wife.

"A job? What would make you want to get a job? We can make do with the money I'm making."

"I know that... but I think... well, it would be nice to have a little extra income, and to start saving again. And... to be honest, I don't know what to do with myself most of the day. We only have a cow and a few chickens, unlike all the animals we had to take care of back at the ranch. I don't have a garden or crops to tend to... I can only clean the house so many times... laundry is only once a week and... there's just so much less to do here than on the ranch. Rose was saying that Ann needs help at the dress shop... and I don't see any reason why I couldn't bring the dresses home to work on; so I would still be here to take care of the boys and the house."

"Oh... I thought you meant like working at the bank or something."

"No, nothing like that. Like I said, I know you make enough money for us to make ends meet, but having a little extra would be nice."

"Just as long as it's something you want to do. I don't want you feeling like you have to do it."

"No... it's honestly something I miss."

"If you want to, I think you should."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me...?"

"You've always been supportive of whatever I want to do... and I appreciate that."

"I love you."

Mark leaned over and gave his wife a kiss before taking another bite of his fried chicken.

"...So I noticed you moved the broom across the kitchen. Worried about starting another fire?"

"Oh, don't you start!"

**7MC7 **

"PAPA! Mama, Papa's home!"

Lydia jumped down from the couch and ran out to the yard. Lucas dismounted and picked his daughter up, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you! How's Little Miss McCain?"

"Papa, I'm five!"

"I know," Lucas chuckled, giving his daughter a kiss. "And happy late birthday!"

"Mama said I couldn't open my present until you got home. Can I open it now?"

"Let your father clean up and get something to eat," Milly chuckled, walking up to them.

Lucas set his daughter down and pulled his wife into his arms, giving her a long kiss.

"And just how is Mrs. McCain?"

"I couldn't be better." Milly gave her husband another kiss. "How was the drive?"

"We had a little bit of trouble, but it wasn't too bad."

"Isaac, what did you think?"

"I think if I never have to sit in a saddle again, I'll be happy."

Milly laughed, shaking her head.

"How's Rachael?" Lucas asked.

"Still in a lot of pain, but improving. She's resting now."

"When did Charles head back to Iowa?"

"About a week ago. Though I could tell he wasn't very happy about it. Doc said Rachael could go home in about a month."

"...Any trouble with Micah?"

"...We can talk about that later."

"Alright."

"Supper will be ready in about half an hour; give you two enough time to clean up."

"Food," Isaac contentedly sighed. "Real food..."

After supper that evening, the family had a belated celebration for Lydia's fifth birthday. Upon his daughter's request, Lucas let Lydia help him with the barn chores that night before he read her a story. Later, as Lucas was pulling the covers over his daughter, he could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"...I wanted Mark to come home with you."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed. He gently ran his hand through his daughter's hair, smiling down at her.

"I know. But Mark and Cassie have to stay in Washington for the time being. They'll come home when they can."

"Papa, can you help me write them a letter?"

"Of course. You and me can sit down after breakfast tomorrow morning and write a letter before we head to town."

"We're going to town?"

"Don't you remember? You start school tomorrow."

"Why do I have to go to school? Why can't I stay home with Mama?"

"Because you have to learn. Don't worry, you'll have all your friends there and get to have plenty of fun."

"Does Daniel have to go to school?"

"When he's older, but not now."

"But when he is older, Mark and Cassie have to come back so he can go to school, right?"

"...Hopefully, your brother and his family will be back long before Daniel starts school. ...But if they aren't, Daniel will go to school in Washington."

"But he won't have any friends to play with."

"...It'll all work out. You don't need to worry yourself about it. What you do need to worry about is getting a good night's sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

Lydia nodded and snuggled farther underneath the covers.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Papa."

"Goodnight."

Lucas stood and gave his daughter a kiss before blowing out the lantern and making his way to his own bedroom. Milly was sitting on the bed, brushing out her hair as Lucas entered the room and began changing.

"...So what about Micah do we need to talk about?"

"I had to go looking for him two mornings in a row. He insisted he was just out for an early morning walk, but, as usual, he didn't have his shoes on and was out in his long johns."

"...We'll stop by the clinic after we drop Lydia off at school and ask Doc about it. I don't really know if there's much we can do, though."

"...It worries me. What if he was to get hurt?"

"I know... but I don't know what to do. Ever since that fall..." Lucas shook his head and sat down beside his wife. "I should've listened to Mark..."

"Lucas, you can't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"I just wish there would have been a way to talk him out of riding that morning."

Milly finished tying her ribbon and turned to her husband, cupping his face in her hands and giving him a kiss.

"We're both exhausted. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Sounds like a good idea..."

The next morning after breakfast, Lucas helped his daughter write her letter before hitching the team. Returning to the house, he called for Milly and Lydia and told them he was ready to go.

"Just a minute," Milly called from their bedroom. "I'm finishing her hair!"

Lucas chuckled before turning to his niece, who sat on the couch reading a book.

"Do you need anything from town?"

"Would you mind checking the telegraph office for any wires? I'm waiting on a response from Charles."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

Hearing the door open behind him, Lucas turned to see his wife and daughter enter the room.

"Well, Little Miss McCain, you certainly do look beautiful."

"My dress is itchy," Lydia complained, scratching her back.

Lucas laughed, remembering back to Mark's first day of school and his complaint of his itchy shirt.

"You'll break it in soon enough. Let's get going; you don't want to be late on your first day."

On the way to town, Lydia continued to ask her parents about what school was going to be like and why she had to go. Lucas and Milly patiently answered her questions; Lucas fondly remembering Mark's school days.

When the buckboard pulled into the school yard, Milly turned to her daughter, fussing with her dress and hair.

"You be good, and when you come home, I'll have cookies ready for you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Milly chuckled, giving her a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mama."

Lucas got down from the buckboard and lifted his daughter before setting her on the ground.

"Try not to get yourself into too much trouble," he teased.

"I'll be good," she promised, hugging Lucas. "Papa, you won't forget to mail my letter, will you?"

"I'll do it right away."

"I love you, Papa."

"Love you too. Have a good day!"

Milly and Lucas watched as Lydia ran off to her cousins, who sat on the steps of the building.

"Bring back memories?" Milly asked as Lucas got back into the buckboard.

"Oh, yes... but I'm sure Little Miss McCain will make plenty of memories of her own."

Lucas and Milly headed to drop off Lydia's letter before stopping by the telegraph office. Amos greeted the couple as they walked inside.

"Morning Lucas, Milly. What brings you to town?"

"Dropping Lydia off at school," Milly answered.

"No, she can't be old enough! Seems just like yesterday Mark was riding through town on his way to school..."

"That's for sure," Lucas answered. "Any wires?"

"Yeah, you got one from your nephew, wanting a little more time off so he can see his siblings."

Lucas read the telegram before nodding and putting a nickel on the counter.

"Mind just telling him to take us much time as he needs?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Anything for Rachael?"

"Anything for Rachael," the man mused. "If I ever did see a man in love... he's sent four wires in the past five days. The man'll go broke before they get married; spend all his money on telegraphing!"

"He has equipment at their office; he doesn't have to pay for it," Lucas explained, taking the telegrams. "Thanks, Amos."

"See you two later."

Lucas and Milly made their way to the clinic next. They spent a few minutes in the waiting room before they saw Andrew enter with a patient.

"Give it four or five days, things will get better."

"Thanks, Andrew. See you later. Lucas, Milly."

"Ray," Lucas greeted as Milly nodded.

As the door shut behind the man, Andrew turned to the couple.

"Well, what brings the two of you in today?"

"We were hoping to talk to your father about Micah," Lucas explained.

"I'm sorry, my father's home today... caught some sort of cold. Anything I can do?"

"I don't know..."

Lucas and Milly went on to explain the situation with Micah, as well as his delicate temperament. The doctor listened to what the couple had to say, wishing there was something he could do.

"I wish I could tell you I could fix Micah's problem, but... the brain is a complex thing that we don't even begin to understand. Between Micah's age and his fall... it's just the way things are."

"But he's wandering out of the house at night," Milly stated in concern. "I'm worried he's going to hurt himself."

"...You can try putting hooks or latches at the top of the door. From what you've told me, it seems the brain is having the most trouble at night. If it's dark, if he isn't thinking clearly... he might not be able to get the door open."

"It's worth a shot," Lucas sighed. "Thanks Andrew."

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help..."

Lucas and Milly returned to the ranch, Lucas and Isaac working the fence line until Lucas had to return to town to pick up Lydia.

He rode up to the school just a few minutes before the doors flew open and children came rushing out.

"Papa!"

Lydia ran into Lucas's arms as he picked her up, giving her a hug.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"I liked it! It was fun! ...There were a lot of rules, but after that, you were right, there is a LOT we have to learn and I like learning!"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that!"

"...Where's the buckboard?"

"Oh, I figured we could ride double on Razor."

"Really?"

"No sense in hitching the team up when it's just the two of us."

"Did Mama make me cookies?"

"I guess we'll have to get home and find out!"

**8MC8**

One afternoon in mid-September, Cassie was working on a dress in the front room when the door opened and Mark stepped inside, anger on his face.

"...Mark, are you alright?"

Mark walked through the front room to the kitchen, Cassie quickly following after him.

"Mark, what's going on? Did something happen at the office?"

"No, not at the office." Mark took in a deep breath before turning around to face his wife, his back against the counter and arms crossed. "Boys asleep?"

"...Went down about fifteen minutes ago. ...Why?"

"Good." Gesturing to the seat at the end of the table, Mark went on. "Take a seat, Cass. We need to talk."

Cassie hesitantly sat down, the look on Mark's face worrying her.

"What's the matter? What aren't you telling me?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"What?"

"Cassie, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"We don't...?"

"You want to think that over again?"

"Mark, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Hazel Birch, that's what!"

Cassie sank back into her chair without saying anything.

"Do you have ANY idea what it felt like to get a letter from Tom, apologizing for his sister? To find out that my WIFE knew exactly how Reaper got his information, and didn't say a word to me?! Do you have ANY idea how much time, energy, and worry I've spent trying to figure that out?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Cassie sat there for a long time, staring at Mark.

"I asked you a question!"

"...Be... because I was afraid you'd... go after her," she whispered.

"That doesn't even make sense! This woman put our lives, our family's lives, our friends' lives in jeopardy! She needs to be brought to justice!"

"...There... there was no proof. I... Mark... I was worried that you'd..."

"That I'd what? You thought I'd murder a woman in cold blood?! Is that how little you think of me?!"

"Of... of course not. ...But there was so much going on at the time... you were dealing with so much..."

"It is NOT your job to decide how much I can or can't handle! That woman could have walked back into our lives at any given moment, and I would have had no idea that I needed to do something other than let her in! For all I know, she could've shown up here, and I would've invited her for supper!"

"Mark, please..."

"No, Cassie! You had no right to keep this from me! And you not only did that, but went ahead and wrote her brother instead? Who else did you tell?!"

"I... I told the men looking for Reaper..."

"Do you have ANY idea what you not telling me could have resulted in?!"

Cassie sat there, unable to reply.

"What else aren't you telling me? Do you know where Reaper is, too?!"

Tears welling in her eyes, Cassie shook her head.

"And just how am I supposed to believe that?!"

Cassie's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach as she watched Mark storm out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Angry and hurt, Mark returned to the sheriff's office, where a still confused Jack sat.

"Mark, just what has gotten into you?"

"Doesn't matter! You can go home, I'll watch the town tonight."

"But you've spent the last two nights here?"

"Stay if you want, but I'm not going back home!"

"...You want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it!"

Realizing Mark needed time to cool down, Jack let out a deep sigh and got back to his paperwork. A little before five, Jack asked if Mark was sure he didn't want the night off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on home and enjoy your simple life."

For the next several hours, Mark tried to busy himself with work around the office, but all he could think about was the secret his wife had kept from him. Kicking the wastebasket, the deputy dropped into his chair, shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Mark heard the door open and was surprised to see his wife entering the office.

"...Mark, can we talk, please?"

"I think we said everything we needed to this afternoon." Mark looked back down at the desk and found a report to work on.

"...You did. And you were right about what you said. But you didn't give me a chance to reply."

Mark let out a heavy sigh and looked up at his wife.

"I have to make the rounds in five minutes."

Cassie fought the urge to cry. Beneath the callous words and angry expression on Mark's face was hurt. Hurt she knew she had caused.

"...Mark, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't change what I did, but I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I broke the one rule that has kept our relationship so strong over the years. I realize I broke your trust, and I'm sorry. As you pointed out earlier... I know you may have trouble believing or trusting me because I kept that from you, but this was the first and will be the last time I ever break your trust."

"How could you do this? Reaper could have sent that woman back to kill you or the boys or-"

"I know. And that's something I have to live with."

"No, not just you. Your choices don't just affect you, Cassie! We're a family! What you do affects me, and the boys, and everyone else back home!"

"Mark, I know. Please... I'm asking you to forgive me."

Mark stood from the desk and put his hat on his head, grabbing his rifle.

"I've got to make the rounds."

As the office door shut behind Mark, tears began to trickle down Cassie's face. She finally burst into tears, regretting ever even thinking about keeping the truth from her husband.

It was some time before Cassie was able to compose herself and leave the office. She picked up the boys from the Donavans' before taking them home and putting them to bed. Turning in shortly after, Cassie would cry herself to sleep that night.

Just after two in the morning, Cassie woke as she felt someone shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes, Cassie adjusted to the dimness of the room and sat up.

"Mark? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"...I'm here to tell you that I forgive you, and to ask for forgiveness of my own."

"Of your own?"

Mark let out a deep sigh and lit the lantern before replying.

"...Where do I even start?" Mark sat down on the side of the bed, shaking his head. "First of all, for yelling at you. I'm ashamed at myself for the way I treated you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. ...Then for even insinuating that you know where Reaper is. I know what that monster put you through was pure torture and that you want nothing more for him to be put away. What I said was cruel and inexcusable. ...And I'm sorry for storming out... then for ignoring you and storming out again."

"...I asked for it."

"That doesn't make it right. Sorry doesn't even begin to explain how much I regret the way I treated you. Secret or no secret, I was completely out of line."

Cassie draped her arms around Mark's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"...Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Mark, of course. ...I'm sorry for not telling you. I was scared... but I was wrong. I know this might take a while... I know I broke your trust-"

"Just promise me. That's all I want. Promise me you won't keep something like this from me ever again."

"I promise."

"And I trust you."

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a long kiss.

"...This time I'm listening. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"...I didn't want you to leave me to go after her. I was scared and I didn't want to be alone. I... Mark, I'm sorry, but I didn't know what you might do to her. I... I didn't think you'd kill her, but... I just didn't know... and if you didn't go after her... I knew how much you struggled with Tom moving here, in the first place..."

"...To some degree, I can understand." Mark waited a moment before continuing. "...Why write Tom?"

"To warn him... to tell him who his sister was."

"...Based on the letter I got from him, he wasn't very surprised. Seems Tom wasn't the only one who had a few brushes with the law. ...Cass, how did you find out Hazel fed Reaper his information?"

"Reaper made a few comments. The first time... it was just her first name, I didn't think much of it... I think I was in too much shock to even really process it. The second time he said something about 'Miss Birch...' I couldn't believe it..."

Mark took his wife's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"...Cass... I… the way I reacted was wrong, I know… but do you understand why I was upset?"

"Because you, Mark McCain, love your family and would do anything to protect them... and I could have put us all in danger. Again... I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mark pulled his wife close and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you... I'll be home for breakfast."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I took Jack's shift tonight... I have to head back to the jail. But I'll be back as soon as he gets in later this morning."

"Sausage and biscuits will be waiting. I love you."

**9MC9**

The weeks passed, September turning to October; Cassie and Mark continuing to work on their relationship. But while things seemed to be getting better, Cassie noticed that something still seemed to be eating at Mark. He insisted nothing was wrong between them, but Cassie couldn't understand what else would be bothering her husband.

The end of October came, bringing a drop in temperatures with it. Early one morning, Mark was at the sheriff's office after standing shift overnight. He stood in front of the pot bellied stove, trying to warm himself up.

"What'd you do, let the fire die out?" Jack asked, entering the office. "It's freezing in here!"

"You're telling me! I think the wind blew open the back door last night; it was wide open when I got up this morning."

Jack walked up beside Mark and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How'd things go last night?"

"Some kids were running around town, breaking into a few shops. Tate was the first one in here and by the time I got over to his place, we heard glass breaking the next street over. I saw a group of four or five of them, but they all disappeared into different alleys, and I couldn't find anyone. Mrs. Grady thought someone was breaking into her place, but it was just her cat knocking things over."

"Well, at least there weren't any brawls over at the saloon."

"Oh, I'm not done yet. That's what this is from." Mark turned so Jack could see the other side of his face, which had a decently sized bruise on it. "Travis sent someone over to get me and by the time I got there, it was utter chaos. I had finally gotten most of it settled down when the last three that were fighting with each other all decided to turn on me."

"You already let them go?" Jack asked, surprised to see the empty cells.

"I couldn't make them stick around; that would be cruel and unusual punishment," he jokingly replied.

"When was the last time you checked up on Mrs. Bertram?"

"Yesterday after I made the afternoon rounds. She was doing alright; said her son came to visit again."

"I hope he actually shows up some time. She's been saying that for years, but know one ever sees him. I think she just makes it all up in her head because she's so lonely."

"...That's a shame." Mark finished his cup of coffee before picking up his hat and rifle. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tell the family I said hello."

"Sure thing."

Mark quickly made his way home, more than ready to get warmed up. He entered the house through the kitchen door, surprised to see his wife pulling breakfast out of the oven.

"How long have you been up?"

"Few hours... I couldn't sleep well last night."

Mark walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything alright?"

"...I just tend to have more dreams when you're not home. But I'm fine. How was..." Cassie stopped as she turned around and saw Mark's face. "Well I can see how last night went. Are you okay?"

"I think I'll live," he teased. "How about we go wake the birthday boy?"

"Sounds good."

Mark and Cassie made their way to the boys' room and gently shook Daniel awake. It took him a while to rouse, but as soon as Cassie mentioned cinnamon rolls, the little boy sat straight up.

"Cin'min rolls?!"

"Come on, partner," Mark chuckled as he let Daniel climb onto his back. "Let's go eat."

"But Matthew?"

"We'll let him sleep a while longer," Cassie answered. "But you and your Pa have a big day to get to."

"What are we doing?"

"You remember when I had to go to Waitsburg a few weeks ago?" Mark asked his son as the three made their way to the kitchen.

"When you brought back the candy?"

Mark chuckled, nodding his head.

"Well, I saw that there was a traveling rodeo that would be coming through. And it just so happens that they picked your birthday to stop in Waitsburg."

"We get to watch the cowboys and horses?!"

"We sure do."

Mark and Cassie smiled at the excitement on their son's face. After the three of them ate breakfast, Mark and Daniel got ready to go before saying goodbye to Cassie. Just before they left the house, Cassie handed Mark a large box.

"Mama, what's that?"

"A very special surprise. You'll find out later. I love you."

Mark and Daniel made their way to the stage depot and were soon on their way to Waitsburg. Daniel could hardly contain his excitement; asking his Pa question after question.

When his son had finally settled down some, Mark picked Daniel up and set him on his lap; looking down at him as he spoke.

"You know, turning four is something special in our family."

"I'm big now!"

"You certainly are growing up," Mark chuckled. "When I turned four, your grandpa gave me my very first hat. He said that we were partners now, and that every McCain partner needed a good hat. He said that one day, I'd be out there, helping him with the cattle, going on cattle drives, all the things a rancher did."

"...But you're a dep... dep..."

"Deputy?"

"Yeah. Not a rancher anymore."

"See, the thing about ranching, is that it's in your blood. It's always a part of who you are. Right now I'm not working the cattle, but me and my Pa are partners, and one day we'll go back to the ranch and I'll start working the cattle again."

"When I'm bigger, do I get to be a rancher? Do I get it in my blood?"

Mark laughed as he answered his son.

"If you want to."

"I'll get to help you and G'andpa?"

"Well we're partners, aren't we?"

"...But I don't have a hat like you and G'andpa."

"...Now that's a problem, isn't it? ...Why don't we see if there's something we can do about that?"

Mark reached underneath the seat and pulled out the box Cassie had given him that morning. He untied the string before allowing Daniel to remove the lid; the little boy's eyes lighting up in excitement.

"This is for me?! I get a hat?!"

"You sure do." Mark took the hat from the box and put it on his son's head. "There. How does that feel?"

"It's not too big like yours!"

"Well it is your hat; I would hope it wouldn't be too big!"

"I'm just like you and G'andpa now!"

"I'm glad you like it," Mark replied, enjoying his son's delight. "But remember, a hat is more than a toy. It's something you hang onto for a long time and have to take care of."

"I'll be real careful, Papa, I promise!"

When the stage arrived in Waitsburg, Mark and Daniel quickly made their way to the rodeo tent. Though Mark hadn't been to a rodeo in years, he paid little mind to the events; he was too busy watching the excitement in his son's face.

Late that night, Mark carried a sleeping Daniel up their porch steps and inside their home.

Cassie had been sitting on the sofa when they entered the house and stood to greet Mark with a kiss. She smiled down at Daniel, removing her son's hat and running her hand through his hair.

"Looks like you tuckered him out."

"I wish you would've been there... he had so much fun."

"I'm glad you two were able to go, but I don't think Matthew or I would have enjoyed the crowded arena."

"I'll be back down as soon as I tuck him in."

Mark carried his son to the boys' bedroom and changed him into a nightgown before putting him to bed. He walked to the door and briefly looked back, tenderly smiling before leaving the room.

"How was your day?" Mark asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"It was good. I was able to finish a few dresses and then Matthew and I spent some time together. The way he carries himself, even now... it reminds me of your Pa." Noticing a change in her husband's eyes, Cassie asked, "Mark, what is it?"

"I just miss Pa, that's all. This time of year is always a little difficult, given the events surrounding Daniel's birth... and it's just been harder without having Pa close by."

"Is that what's been bothering you these last few weeks?"

"I guess. Daniel's birthday always gives me pause... makes me contemplate family... how lucky we are to be together. ...It reminds me that family isn't something to be taken for granted. Especially this being Daniel's fourth birthday... it's brought a lot of memories back and made me miss being home that much more. ...But I'm thankful that I have you and the boys, and that the four of us can be together."

"That makes two of us."

As Mark wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulders, she took his hand and gently squeezed it, resting her head on his chest for a moment before suddenly sitting back up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your sister wrote us. Must've gotten lost in the mail... post mark was almost two months ago."

Cassie grabbed the envelope from the side table and handed it to her husband.

"Let's see... what trouble is Little Miss McCain getting herself into?"

**10MC10**

Thanksgiving day brought friends and family to the McCain Ranch. Isaac had just finished helping Lucas in the barn when he saw the Youngs drive into the yard. He stared in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"I wouldn't stand there with your mouth hanging open like that," Lucas chuckled. "Why don't you go give Tim a hand with the horses?"

As Samantha and Elizabeth made their way inside the house, Isaac hesitantly made his way up to the wagon.

"Mr... Mr. Young," he greeted.

"Isaac."

"...Can I give you a hand with the team?"

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence between the two men as they unhitched the horses from the wagon. After they let the team out in the corral, Tim turned to the young man.

"...Isaac... Samantha and Elizabeth have finally gotten it through my thick skull that I was a bit... well, a lot more than a bit. I was being completely unfair to you. ...I admit that I was wrong in the way I reacted... but she is my little girl and I'll do anything to protect her. Knowing what your brother did... I know you can't be blamed for his actions, but... you have to understand that you haven't been here that long and everyone is still getting to know you. After your brother robbed the bank, I didn't know if you could be trusted... especially considering what got you to stay in North Fork in the first place. But since that first incident, I know you've worked hard and done your best to prove yourself. So while I admit I'm still wary, I'm thinking it might be alright if you and Elizabeth started seeing each other again... slowly. They're having a Christmas Eve ball in the new town hall... and Samantha and I thought you might like to take Elizabeth."

"I… I would like that very much, sir. Thank you."

"Why don't we head inside and warm up?"

As Isaac and Tim headed inside, the Gibbs family arrived at the ranch. Lou made her way straight to the kitchen; arms full of pies and fixings.

"Oh dear! Lou let me help you!" Milly started taking dishes from her friend and set them on the table. "You certainly outdid yourself!"

"Milly, you'll never believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"Johnny finally agreed! We're gettin' a switchboard for the hotel!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! How long until you have a telephone in working order?"

"Oh, it'll be a few months, but I'm puttin' in the order on Monday!"

"Next thing you know, somebody will be getting one of those horseless carriages Mark and Cassie told us about!"

"A horseless carriage? In North Fork? That'll be the day!"

"That's what they said about the railroad, too."

"North Fork is growin', that's fer sure. That depot wasn't here a year before they had to move it to the other side of town because of how crowded the platform got. I suppose with all the newcomers, we might see one of 'em fancy carriages after all!"

"Mrs. McCain, where's your colander?" Laura asked. "The potatoes are ready."

"I'll grab it for you."

"When are Rachael and Charles supposed to arrive?" Lou asked.

"Oh, they're spending Thanksgiving with his parents. Since the wedding will be here, Charles wanted to propose around their family and friends up there."

"Propose? I didn't realize they were that close!"

"Oh yes," Milly chuckled. "Poor Charles had quite a time getting Lucas's permission."

"Now that is somethin' I would've liked ta see!"

It was a day well enjoyed by everyone present; though they all felt the void without Mark, Cassie, and their boys there.

Late that evening, Lucas and Milly stood on the porch, waving as their final guests left. As the Severs' buckboard disappeared from view, Lucas walked to the end of the porch, leaning against the railing and looking out towards Mark and Cassie's home.

"...I wonder what they did today."

Milly placed her hands on Lucas's back, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sure they had a good time with their friends... but I'm also sure they were with us in heart."

"I can't wait for the day that this will all be over..."

"...I pray that day is soon."

**11MC11**

The first Sunday in December brought a slight break from the cold weather in Dayton. The McCain family was walking down the church steps after the service when Cassie suddenly stopped.

"Oh, Mark, I left my purse."

"I'll get it for you."

"That's alright, I'll get it and meet you at the buckboard."

"Alright."

Mark continued down the steps with his sons and headed to the rig before lifting them up onto the seat. Leaning against the wheel, Mark waited for several minutes before seeing his wife exit the building with Jack. They parted ways at the bottom of the stairs and Cassie walked back to her family.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Jack say where Julie and the boys were?"

"The three of them have all come down with colds... I want to make some soup this afternoon and take it over to them."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

Later that week, Mark took Daniel up the mountain to look for a Christmas tree. It took a lot longer for his son to approve a tree than Mark had anticipated, but eventually they were on their way back home. The small family enjoyed decorating the sitting room that evening before Mark headed to the office. It was a surprisingly peaceful night, and Mark got more sleep at the jail than he had in a long time.

Jack arrived early the next morning, allowing Mark to make his weekly check on the outlining homesteads. His final stop for the day was Mrs. Bertram, a lively old widow who lived several miles from town.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Betram," Mark greeted as he stepped down from Sergeant and removed his hat.

"Afternoon, Deputy. I saw you riding up the path and went ahead and put on some coffee for you. Should be ready in about five minutes!"

"Thank you ma'am. Everything going alright out here?"

"Oh, it couldn't be better! My boy Ethan came for a visit; I wish he would've had time to meet all you folks from town, but he said he had to keep moving. Important work to get done for the government and all."

Mark smiled, still not sure how much of the story he heard every week was true.

"Well, I'm sorry we missed him. I'll get to chopping some wood for you."

"Oh, thank you, but there's no need. Those boys still come by of an afternoon to do it for me, even with school being out."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Mark spent a short while visiting with the woman before returning to town. As he entered the office, the deputy was surprised to see his wife standing by Jack at the desk.

"Oh, Mark..."

"...Cass, what are you doing here? Where are the boys?"

"Rose invited them over to make cookies this afternoon. I... I had to run by the dress shop and decided to stop by, but Jack was just telling me that you were out."

"...Just finished at Mrs. Bertram's place. Did you need something?"

"No... just... just wanted to stop by and of course tell you happy birthday."

"Birthday?" Jack asked Mark. "Now just how do I not know about this?"

Mark hesitated in answering Jack, concentrating on his wife's peculiar behavior.

"...Mark never likes a fuss," Cassie answered. "What time do you think you'll be home, Mark?"

"...Just after five, like usual."

"We'll be waiting, along with an apple pie. Love you."

Cassie gave Mark a kiss and made her way to the door.

"Love you too..."

That evening, though Mark and Cassie both tried to act like everything was fine, things were strained and difficult for both husband and wife.

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Mark turned to his wife.

"...Cassie... is there something we need to talk about? ...Is everything alright between us?"

"Of course," she quickly replied. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"You've just been... different, today."

"...We've... we've had a lot of dress orders as of late, everyone getting ready for Christmas. I guess I'm just tired."

Mark walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"How could I not?" Cassie reached up and gave her husband a kiss. "You remind me every day."

A little over a week later, Mark walked into the office to find it empty.

"...Jack?"

Mark looked around before finding a note on the desk.

'Mark,

Have to take care of some business in Waitsburg for Judge Roland. Should be back by tonight to stand watch again.

Jack'

Shrugging, Mark crumpled the note and threw it in the wastebasket. The day quickly passed as Mark worked around the office and around town. It was nearing supper time and Jack still hadn't returned, so Mark headed home to let his wife know he might be staying at the jail overnight. But when Mark entered the house, he wasn't prepared for the conversation he heard coming from the kitchen.

"I'm just nervous about Mark finding out. If he knew..."

"Don't worry," Jack assured. "He thinks I was in Waitsburg on business for one of the judges."

"...What about the other day at the office? I think he could tell something was going on."

"It'll be fine, relax. There's no way he's going to find out."

Mark stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't gotten far when he heard his wife's voice behind him.

"Mark, wait!"

Mark turned around to see Jack and Cassie running up to him.

"Let me explain!"

"You don't need to explain anything," Mark calmly replied.

Before Jack or Cassie could say anything, Mark sent a punch to Jack's jaw, knocking the man to the ground.

"Mark!"

"I'll just go back to the office where I can't interrupt anything."

As Mark started to walk away, Cassie looked down to make sure Jack was alright before running after her husband.

"Mark, please, listen!"

"I don't think there's anything to be said, Cassie!"

"Jack was just trying to-"

"I think it's pretty obvious what both of you were trying to do!"

"Mark, it's not what you think! I would never-"

"Just like you would never keep a secret from me?!"

"We already settled that a long time ago! I'm sorry! But there isn't anything going on besides-"

"I don't want to hear it, Cassie!"

"He was helping me-"

"I already told you that you don't have to explain! I can see that I'm not good enough for you anymore!"

"Mark that's-"

"I've heard enough, Cassie!"

"You haven't heard anything! Just listen-"

Mark stopped in his tracks and turned around, pointing at his wife.

"Get back home and take care of our sons. I don't want to hear any more excuses and I don't want you coming anywhere near the jail!"

**12MC12**

"Anna, I'm surprised you're not out there with all of those eligible young suitors," Micah commented as he walked up to the punch table.

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer. Besides, someone has to make sure we don't run out of punch," she half-heartedly replied.

"Oh, I don't believe that for one second. I'm sure you dance beautifully."

"I only wish..."

"...Anna, is everything alright? You haven't seemed yourself since you returned home."

"...I just had to say goodbye to a very close friend at the end of the semester. I don't know if I'll ever see them again..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. Now, why don't you leave that punch be and give this old man the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful young lady?"

Anna chuckled, shaking her head.

"If you don't mind your toes being stepped on."

Micah walked Anna to the dance floor just as the next song began. Quite contrary to Anna's opinion of her dancing, she gracefully moved about the room with the former marshal. As the song came to an end, Micah gave a slight bow and Anna a gentle curtsy before walking back to the punch table.

"Not a very good dancer," Micah mused. "Miss Osborne, I-"

"Anna!"

Micah and Anna turned to see Ned quickly making his way towards them, panic on his face.

"Ned, what's wrong?"

"Someone just sent word from the clinic; they need you over there right away."

"Do you know what happened?" Anna asked as she and Ned made their way to the door.

"They just said to get you over there."

Ned quickly drove his sister to the doctor's office. As the buggy came to a stop outside the building, she thanked her brother and hurried inside.

"Andrew? Doc..."

Anna looked around the office in complete shock. The desk, cabinets, and all the other furniture that belonged in the waiting room were gone. Dozens of candles brought a bright, warm glow to the room, and before her was a small table set for two.

"...Hello?"

As a man emerged from Doc's office, Anna gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

The man slowly walked towards her, a gentle smile on his face. He took Anna's hand and gave a slight bow.

"Miss Osborne, I know it's short notice, but would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner this evening?"

Still speechless, a smile swept across Anna's face as she quickly nodded. The man gently took her hand and led Anna to the table where he pulled out a chair for her.

"...Eric... what... what are you doing here? How... how did you get here?"

"After this month I'm going to be stuck in the District of Colombia for five months... and that seemed like a long time to wait to have dinner with you."

For the next hour as they ate, Anna sat in a daze, almost afraid that she was dreaming. She had wanted this day to come for so long... it was difficult to believe it was finally here. After dessert, Eric stood and walked to a ledge, where he picked up a small wooden box. Anna instantly recognized it as her mother's music box.

"...How did you...?"

"I had some help," he answered.

The man finished winding the box before setting it on the table and lifting the lid. As the music played, Eric walked to Anna and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Anna nodded and accepted his hand, her cheeks warming.

As Eric danced with Anna around the room, the couple looked deep into each other's eyes. Anna never wanted the moment to end; but Eric nervously waited for the song to finish. As the music faded away, Eric and Anna slowed, finally coming to a stop. Hesitantly, Eric ran his hands down Anna's arms, then took her hands in his.

"Anna, I love you unlike I've ever loved anyone else before. Every moment we're apart feels like an eternity. You make me feel like the happiest man alive and I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life with you; to take care of you, to continue to fall in love with you." Eric bent down on one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket. "Anna Marie Osborne, would you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," Anna cried, quickly nodding her head.

Eric placed the ring on Anna's finger before standing and wrapping his arms around her, picking her up, and spinning her around.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to ask you that question," he chuckled, setting her back on her feet. He cupped her face in his heads, gently wiping away her tears.

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to answer that question," she quietly replied, smiling. "Eric, I love you."

"Mrs. Campbell... how does that sound to you?"

"Mrs?" Anna asked with a hint of jest. "Unless you're planning on us getting married before this spring..."

"Sorry... Doctor Campbell," he answered with a smile.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful."

**13MC13**

"Rose, I just don't know what to do. All week I've tried explaining things to him, but he refuses to listen. I can't get two words out before he yells at me to just go home. Jack can't get a word in edgewise, either. I've never seen him so inexorable."

"...I'm afraid you might just have to stop trying to give him answers until he starts asking questions. He'll calm down, eventually." Mrs. Donavan hesitated before going on. "Cassie, dear... I know this is something difficult to discuss, but I want you to know... Martin and I want you to know... that..."

"...That...?"

"...If you ever feel threatened, you and your boys have a safe haven here."

"If I ever... how could you even suggest...?!"

"Oh, come now... not everything can be hidden. We noticed the bruises and scars that first day on the stage. These walls are paper thin; we've heard your pleading with Mark to leave you alone. Daniel talks about having to stay in the bedroom with Matthew and how he hears you crying."

"Mrs. Donavan, my husband has NEVER laid a hand on me!"

"Cassie, there's no need to deny it. We want to be here for you... there's no shame in what you can't control."

"I couldn't imagine a life without Mark, I-"

"I didn't mean to say you didn't love him; that's very obvious. But..."

"But nothing! We moved here from New Mexico for our family's protection. Mark made the decision to leave the ranch; leave his family, his Pa for MY PROTECTION! Eight months ago I was taken from our home and held prisoner by a mad man who drug me through three weeks of torture and abuse!" Tears burst from Cassie's eyes as she went on. "I thank God Mark's my husband; I wouldn't have been able to survive these past few months without him! Those cries you hear are from the nightmares that still plague me, and as much as we try to protect the boys, they still hear things I wish they didn't have to! Mark has never done anything except love and protect me; after all he's sacrificed for me, I don't blame him for being so angry and hurt after what he heard! This is the first time my husband has ever hit someone without just cause, and I can assure you that after this is all cleared up, it won't happen again!"

"...Cassie... I..."

"Daniel, Matthew, we're leaving."

"Cassie, please, I..."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Donavan!"

Tears streaming down her face, Cassie collected the boys and quickly headed back home.

As the door closed behind her, Cassie sank to the sitting room floor, crying.

"Mama? Mama, what's wrong?"

"Ma-ma?" Matthew echoed.

Cassie simply pulled her boys into her arms and tightly held them. A long time passed as Cassie tried to bring her tears under control. Finally, as her grip around the boys lessened, Daniel looked up.

"...Mama, do you need Papa?"

Cassie nodded, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, sweetheart... very much."

"I can get Papa."

"Thank you, sweetheart, but... but Papa has to work."

"But Papa's been working a lot."

"I know."

"Will he come home for Christmas?"

"I... I hope so."

After a few more minutes, Cassie told the boys to bring their blocks into the kitchen to play with while she made supper. Daniel was unusually quiet over the meal, and Cassie knew it was because he was worried about her. After they had all eaten, Cassie fixed a plate for Mark and bundled the boys up before heading to the sheriff's office. As they entered, the boys quickly ran up to Mark.

"Papa!"

"Pa-pa!"

"Well, how are my partners doing?"

Mark got up from his desk and gave his sons a hug. He then looked up at his wife, his smile disappearing.

"Cassie."

"...I thought you might want some dinner," she replied, setting the plate on the desk.

"If you think bringing-"

"Mark, I'm not here to argue. But I do want to ask a favor."

"A favor?! You ex-"

"Mark, the boys," Cassie reminded, causing Mark to calm down some. "And the favor is really for the boys, not me."

"...What is it?"

"Your children would like you home for Christmas."

"Please Papa?" Daniel asked. "Please come home?"

"P'ease," Matthew echoed, not knowing what he was asking for.

Mark looked to the boys as he answered, "I'll be home tomorrow morning so you can open your presents, I promise. ...Cassie, it's getting late, the boys should get to bed."

Cassie nodded, letting out a deep sigh. She watched as Mark hugged the boys goodbye, wishing she could be in his arms. As Cassie and the boys headed to the door, Cassie stopped and turned to her husband.

"...Would you please remember Lorrie?"

"Lorrie?"

"Goodnight, Mark."

Cassie walked out of the office and shut the door behind her, letting out a deep breath.

"Mama, who's Lorrie?" Daniel asked.

"Do you remember Miss Foster... Mrs. Ryan who owns the store in North Fork?"

"...No."

"Well she's a friend of your Pa's... and a very good reminder that things aren't always what they seem."

After returning home, Cassie put the boys down and returned to the front room to straighten things up. A knock suddenly sounded at the door, surprising Cassie. She walked across the room and answered the door to find Rose standing on her porch.

"Cassie... earlier this evening... I'm so sorry, I had no right to..."

"Please, come in." Cassie stepped aside, allowing Mrs. Donavan to enter, closing the door behind her. "...Would you like some tea?"

"...That would be lovely."

The women made their way back to the kitchen where they sat down, waiting for the tea water to boil.

"...Cassie, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Martin and I... we should have found the time to ask you if you were in any trouble instead of simply assuming the worst. Please, accept my apology."

Cassie nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"...I understand how things looked. Appearances can be quite deceiving..." She hesitated before going on, "...Mark and I... I suppose we did bring some of that on ourselves... not being willing to talk about our past. But at the same time... it was hard enough for the two of us to talk about what happened, let alone telling strangers about it."

"I completely understand... you were absolutely under no obligation to tell us anything about yourselves."

"I apologize for the way I reacted this afternoon. Between everything going on with Mark, and not having family close by for the holidays, and then... well, frankly, you accusing my husband like that, I..."

"You love Mark very, very much and only defended him as a wife should. You don't need to apologize. I was the one in the wrong."

"...Rose, I miss him. It's more than just this last week... Mark has been working so much since we moved... he's so tired... so... overwhelmed. This is where we have to be for the time being, but... I hate seeing him like this."

"...It's hard, I know. There are times I feel the same way with Martin when he gets overrun by patients. ...All we can do is be there to encourage and love them."

"He won't even let me do that right now..."

"He can't ignore you forever. He will come around."

**14MC14**

"Mama, Papa's home!"

Daniel jumped down from the sofa and ran to the door as Mark entered the house.

"Papa! Papa! You're home!"

"I promised I would be, didn't I?" Mark bent down and gave his son a big hug as Cassie entered the front room with Matthew.

"Can we open presents now?"

"Let me get my Bible so we can read the Christmas story. THEN you boys can open your presents."

As Mark went upstairs to get his Bible, Cassie went back to the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee from the pot she had kept warm on the stove. After Mark had finished reading, he told Daniel to go to get a gift from underneath the tree as Cassie grabbed one for Matthew.

Husband and wife watched with smiles on their faces as their boys tore through the brown paper to discover the new toys and books they had been given. Mark spent a short while playing with the boys before finally saying he had to get back to the office.

"But Papa, what about your present?" Daniel asked.

"...My present?"

Daniel walked to the tree and pulled one last gift out from between the branches. Surprise was on Mark's face as he slowly opened the package. Once he had removed the paper wrapping, he lifted the lid to see two drawings from his sons.

"Well that's very..." Mark stopped short as he lifted the drawings from his sons to see tickets in the bottom of the box. He looked up at his wife in confusion. "Cassie, what is this?"

"That's what Jack was helping me with. Please, Mark, hear me out."

Mark slowly nodded, still wary from the betrayal he had felt.

"These last few months have been extremely difficult on all of us. But you've had to carry the weight of it all. You've been strong for me, for the boys... working long hours and then coming home to help me cope. I can see how much pressure you're under. I know how hard it has been for you to be away from your Pa... I can see how much you miss being able to talk to him... how much you miss working with him... how much you miss being close to him. You gave all that up for me and the boys... and I can't tell you how much that means to me. But you need to see your Pa. ...We tell each other everything... but I know talking about something with me is different than being able to talk about it with your Pa. I know there are things you want to talk to him about... that you wish he was here to help you through. I know there's a void there that I can't fill, because I'm not your Pa. So I started saving money from what I was earning at the dress shop to pay for the trip. That Sunday a few weeks ago, when I left my purse in the church, I really went back to talk to Jack about you getting the time off. He was all for the idea, but he needed to talk to Julie and look at the calendar. That day you came back from the rounds early, we were finalizing the dates... he had a couple of options, and one of them was the week of your Pa's birthday, so we went ahead with that. He said he would be going into Waitsburg in about a week to pick up his present for Julie and offered to pick up the train tickets for me. He told you both the same story about going there on business just in case you happened to talk to each other. Jack was expecting you to stay at the office until he got back, so he came by the house to drop off the tickets... only you came home and heard the end of our conversation. ...I understand how it looked, but Mark, I would never be unfaithful to you. I love you. I know these last few months haven't been easy on our marriage... and I know some of that is completely my fault. But I will do whatever it takes to keep our marriage strong. Please understand that my heart solely belongs to you. No other man could even begin to compare to you. I made a vow to you before God to forsake all others. And I will never break that vow."

Cassie nervously looked at her husband for a long moment, waiting for his reply; unable to read his face.

"...Cass... I... am... so sorry..." Mark let out a deep breath, shaking his head. "I am... I am so sorry... I don't... I don't even know where to begin, I... I was so stupid, I..."

"You were tired and stressed. The hours you were keeping... it would have been easy for anyone to become overwhelmed with what they had seen, not knowing the truth."

"I..." Mark again shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe the way I acted... I... why did you put up with me?"

Cassie walked to Mark and put the box aside before sitting down on his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Because I love you."

"...I have no right to be asking this... but please... will you forgive me?"

"No right? Mark, you've forgiven worse mistakes than this. Of course I've forgiven you." Trying to lighten the mood, Cassie added, "I wouldn't have brought you supper all those nights if I hadn't."

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife before giving her a long kiss.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you."

"Well, when you're back home you can thank your Ma for both of us... she's the one that talked me into writing that letter."

"For both of us?" Mark reached into the box to realize there were only tickets for one person. "Cass, I can't leave you and the boys here!"

"...Mark, I'm not comfortable going home. We still don't know where he is. But you and your Pa need time together. Besides, it'll be spring and I'll stay plenty busy preparing the garden and deep cleaning the house. These rugs probably haven't been washed in years."

"Cass, I couldn't go home without you, I-"

"Do it for your Pa, then. Mark, this is as hard on him as it is on you. He needs to see you."

"...Cass, I... I don't know what to say... I didn't... I was too busy sulking I didn't even think about getting you something."

"We did agree on not buying each other anything this year."

"But I wasn't planning on actually following through with that when we talked!"

"Oh, so you lied to me," Cassie teased. "...All I want for Christmas is a certain Mark McCain, home, where he belongs."

"...Well, I can grant that wish for a few hours, but Jack is planning on me watching the jail tonight."

"I understand... but you might want to head over and apologize before you stand shift tonight."

"Apolo... oh... I did slug him... didn't I? ...I'm surprised he hasn't fired me yet."

"He understands what it looked like. Don't worry."

"I'm so stupid..."

"You're human. And I love you."

Mark and Cassie pulled each other into another kiss, long and passionate.

Suddenly, Daniel let out a long sigh before declaring, "Can you be done? I'm hungry!"

**15MC15**

Ned walked into the kitchen to see his sister at the stove, making tea.

"You sure got in late last night. Everything alright at the clinic?"

Smiling, Anna turned to see a teasing grin on her brother's face.

"...You knew!"

"Guilty as charged." Ned walked to his sister and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, sis."

"How long have you known?"

"He came in August to ask for my permission and Doc's blessing."

Anna's face lit up as her brother explained.

"He did?"

Ned nodded as he replied, "Made quite a case for himself."

"So you like him? You really like him?"

"He's alright..." Ned jested. "...Yes. Doc and I both think he's a fine man."

"Ned, I can't tell you how... how... breathtakingly enchanting last night was. It was like a dream... but so... so wonderful... and perfect... and... and... nonpareil."

Seeing his sister becoming lost in a daze, Ned laughed. He turned as his wife entered the kitchen, who immediately saw the ring on Anna's finger.

"Anna?"

"You mean Helen didn't know?"

"I couldn't ruin the surprise..."

"Eric proposed last night!"

"Oh, Anna!" Helen quickly gave her sister-in-law a hug before looking at the ring more closely. "Oh, it's absolutely exquisite! Tell me everything!"

"You ladies do remember that we have to be at Lucas and Milly's in three hours, don't you?"

"Whoever said we can't bake and talk at the same time?" Helen asked.

A little over an hour later, Eric arrived at the Osbornes' to pick up Anna. He was quickly introduced to Helen and his future niece and nephew before he started walking Anna to the carriage.

"We'll see you later?" Eric asked.

"We'll be about ten minutes behind you," Ned replied. "You two behave!"

"Ned," Anna complained.

"I'm your brother, what do you expect? Besides, he has it easy compared to Mark."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. See you two there!"

Anna could hardly sit still in her seat, excited to introduce Eric to the rest of the family. She did, however, warn him about how loud they were and how far the teasing could go.

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't seen anything until you've attended a Campbell Christmas."

"Your parents seemed... rather quiet when they came to visit you last spring."

"Don't let that fool you. Believe me, they can raise quite a ruckus..."

As Eric drove the buggy into the yard, Lucas came from the barn, a warm smile on his face.

"Anna," he greeted.

"Good morning, Uncle Lucas. I hope you don't mind one extra guest."

"Of course not, you know our door is always open."

Eric helped Anna down from the carriage before turning to Lucas and shaking the man's hand.

"Lucas McCain, Anna's uncle."

"Mr. McCain, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Eric Campbell."

"What brings you to North Fork?" Lucas asked, assuming the man was a guest at the hotel.

"A small matter of engagement."

"Engage... engagement? Anna is this...?"

Anna quickly nodded, smiling with glee.

"Eric made his proposal last night!"

"Well, welcome to the family!" Lucas again shook the man's hand before hugging his niece. "You best get in there and tell your aunt!"

"Eric?"

"Let me take care of the horses first."

"I'll give you a hand; this is something I want to see!"

For the next hour as friends and family arrived, Eric and Anna announced their news. Eric was warmly welcomed by everyone and it was soon clear that he would fit in well with the rest of the family.

Late that night, after Lydia was in bed and the kitchen was put back in order, Milly made her way out to the barn looking for her husband. But as she entered the building, she only saw Rees and Isaac.

"Do either of you know where Lucas is?"

"He was working in Mark and Cassie's barn last I knew," Rees replied. "You check there?"

"No, thank you."

"...There didn't happen to be any pie left over, did there?"

"On the kitchen counter," Milly chuckled. "Just save a piece for your uncle! You both have a good night."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Mrs. McCain."

Milly crossed the yard and entered her son's barn to see Lucas standing in front of BlueBoy's stall, petting the horse.

"Lucas?" When her husband didn't reply, Milly made her way to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "...Lucas, are you alright?"

Lucas slowly nodded, continuing to pet the horse. There were several moments of silence before Lucas quietly began speaking.

"I... I had hoped..." Lucas struggled to go on. "...I shouldn't have. ...But I had hoped that... that they would somehow surprise us today. ...I kept expecting them to show up... but they didn't. ...They can't."

"...But they will. Some day."

"Milly, I... I know Mark's a grown man. ...Though I'd do anything to protect him; to protect any of you... I don't feel the need to watch over him or worry about protecting him any more... I haven't had to for a long time. ...But Mark... he's a part of me... a part of Margaret... a special part of you... and a part of what makes this ranch... home. And I miss him... I miss my son."

Tears welled in Milly's eyes as her husband spoke, staring at the horse his son had grown up riding.

"...Lucas... I know how much you and Mark love each other... how much you're a part of each other. This is difficult enough for me; I can't imagine what you... what you and Mark must be feeling. But he will come home. One day, we'll all be together again."

Lucas nodded, still running his hand up and down BlueBoy's neck. Milly silently stood beside her husband, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing a hand across his back. A long time passed before Lucas found his voice again.

"...If Lydia ever gets married... her husband has to sign a contract stating that they have to stay within thirty miles of North Fork."

Milly chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, Lucas..."


End file.
